twi what
by twilightgaga
Summary: a parody/spoof of the beloved AND hated novel TWILIGHT! If you are a TWI-HARD, prepare for the laughs u never got. if u are a HATER, then this will be a fun read 4 u. If u are a TWI-WHAT, who is clueless about this vampire lit , then this is a must-read!
1. FACEBOOK

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_YSABELLA SWINE (BELLA for short) was the new meat in Knives High. And just as she thought the town is the gloomiest ever, she saw the most beautiful, intriguing and mysterious boy she'd ever seen for real—EDUARD COOLEN, who puts the cool in his last name. The dude who seldom talked and never smiled is practically worshipped like a rockstar to the envy of the beefy and hot-tempered, but oh-so-nice-to-Bella, JAKOB BLEAK. Bella couldn't help but go gaga over Eduard who was also attracted to her in ways Bella would have never imagined. Knives was not an ordinary town anymore since the Coolens moved in. They made school and hospital a less dreadful place. But then the little town of Knives maybe the next hunting range of the ravenous creepy predators—the top on the food chain. _

(Yup. This is based on Twilight but with my own twist to make it a hilarious and intriguing read with the right dose of mystery, romance and comedy.)

_**Note:** Character and Setting Names here are altered.. (i.e. Jim is based on James and Vittoria is based on Victoria..)_ This is based on the first book of the Twilight Saga... Hope you'll enjoy reading... cause I, Twilight Gaga,will be really inspired to share you guys NEW MOAN, ELLIPSE, AND BREAKING DOWN.

* * *

FACEBOOK

"RIDICULOUS," Jim exclaimed like he was chanting a Harry Potter spell that would ward off the boggarts morphed into a hooded dementor, a full moon, a giant spider, or Snape. But, he was not up against any of those. That would be a different book. He was facing Vittoria—his mate. The couple were in a diner bursting with people busily talking like them. Busily eating—not like them. Well, at least, not yet.

"I've never thought it's possible," Vittoria replied as she playfully scratched the wooden table like it was itchy, her long fingernails trailing on the already etched wooden surface. "We should check it, out love. That would be interesting." She sniffed as a group of hungry people passed by and smiled to herself as if she smelled something good.

"What's interesting? Wrestling with the grizzlies?"

Vittoria laughed. "Knives is more than that, Jim. There are _people_ who actually live there." Noticing Jim's unconvinced look she added knowingly, "I googled it."

Jim scoffed. "Fancy internet trash, huh. What's so damned great about it?"

"You should let me teach you. I have just signed-up in this social network called Facebook." She laughed before she continued, "A lot out there are actually interested in me—fools all over the world. I bet I was the prettiest thing they have ever seen."

"You bet," Jim muttered, eyes rolling.

Vittoria drew in a contemptuous smile. " They are just so excited to see me in person. And I'm just excited as they are. Eye ball comes, dinner's ready."

Jim grunted, mumbling something Vittoria could not make out. She did not care, though.

"These times everything is just so fast and easy. Facebook is my menu." She laughed.

Jim scoffed, grunting inaudible again. It's the only thing he could do when he got nothing smarter else to say. Thinking was really never his interest.

Vittoria smiled sweetly. "C'mon, Jim, internet is not really that hard. It's fun, actually."

Jim scoffed. Again. "Hmmp. I'd still hunt the old fashion way. That's were the _thrill_ is."

"If you say so," Vittoria replied after a sigh. "But, love, times are a-changing. We should catch up to blend in. And that hair. That's got to go."

Now, that was a wrong move. Vittoria can say anything she wanted and Jim could not care less at all, or at least, try not to give a damn about it, but nobody should mess with his hair. Let alone talk about it.

Furious, Jim snatched up Vittoria's face pulling it recklessly close to him and breathed heavily, "You don't tell me how I do my hair. I like it long and pony—"

They heard someone cleared a throat. "Hi—hi. Are you gonna take your order, g-guys?" The waitress said upon nervously.

Jim's grip loosened before it could crush Vittoria's chin. He let go of her and Vittoria hurriedly wiped her face. Jim's face quickly transformed from furious to friendly as he turned to the waitress. "But of course, Mary" he said, as he looked up at the nameplate clipped at the waitress' chest. Jim sniffed the air. The waitress's scent filled his nostrils. "We are extremely thirsty."

The waitress almost lost her footing as she stared down at Jim's eyes. She could swear they were dark brown a moment ago, but the next thing she knew they were suddenly crimson. "O-Okay. S-so, what are we ha-having?"

"Bloody Mary."


	2. LIMELIGHT

LIMELIGHT

YSABELLA, CHIEF CHUCKIE SWINE'S DAUGHTER, WAS THE NEW MEAT IN TOWN. The new girl in school. And her first day at Knives could have never been more awkward. Everybody was looking at her as she squeezed herself down the halls looking for her room. Her teacher always asked her to come in front of the class and introduced herself, as if nobody else still knew her, by name, at least. By lunchtime, everyone's eyes were already glued to her like she was some kind of a celebrity. She was far from being one, though. That honor belonged to someone else.

"Annoying, right?" a small female voice jolted her from her seat.

"Huh?" muttered Ysabella Swine, surprised by the girl who suddenly slid into a seat right across her.

"Don't worry. They'll get sick of it." The girl said, after a meaningful sigh, almost dropping her tray of pineapple juice and broccoli.

Ysabella put down her burger and took a large gulp of her soda.

"Knives is such a small town, isn't it?" said the girl as she flipped her long straight hair that was seemed to be painfully salon-stretched. Ysabella could tell it was a stubborn curly mane before, it reminded her of that Journey's new frontman's hairdo.

"Everybody is all classmates since kindergarten," the girl went on. "Pretty much, everybody knows everybody else."

"I see", replied Ysabella, feeling a little queasy.

"It doesn't happen everyday, you know—a new face arrives. The last time somebody moved in here…" The girl's voice suddenly trailed off, eyes all dreamy and a smile curving her face like the way one does when recalling something real nice. Then, all of a sudden, she burst into a giggle. "Gosh, it was crazy! Totally! Chaotic!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

Ysabella gazed at the girl in disbelief. Right then, the girl stared back at her and her face pulled back right into a serious mode, suddenly remembering she was talking to the new girl. "So, what do you think about Knives, Ysabella?"

"Bella, just Bella. For short."

The girl shrugged, her hair swaying stiffly. Bella could bet such hair would move funny in a head-banging concert.

"Whatever," the girl snapped, and then drew in a fake smile.

Suddenly, Bella (as she preferred to be called) was afraid if the girl had just knew she had been thinking on her hair, but was immediately relieved when the girl said, "So, _Bella_, is this place a bit boring to you, huh? A city girl like you to be stuck in here—I mean—what were you thinking?"

"It's kinda complicated. Family matters."

"Yeah, right. Well, just like they say, you don't know what you got 'till it's gone."

"You talking about Foenix* losing me? Or, you meant the other way around?"

The girl merely shrugged her shoulders as she popped a small broccoli into her mouth, her hair bouncing forcibly with her gait.

Of course Bella knew the answer to her own question. She was not that of a dimwit. She was just actually trying to be clever. But, she never should have asked. It just all backfired at her. And now, she was the one looking stupid in front of the girl. Whoever she is.

Bella was suddenly pissed. The girl was getting on her nerves. And that hair! She could have easily pulled them out from the girl's head. She wanted to, but of course, she knew any better than to lose herself. She picked up her half-eaten burger and began gnawing it, trying to annoy the girl. The girl stared at her in near disgust, but Bella never returned her any icy get-back stare. Being too much of a goody two shoes (well, she's supposed to be, being the lead character and all), she looked over at the girl's shoulder's instead. And there, he saw him.

She could not just miss him. No one could. He's like a toy misplaced in a bookshelf. No matter how good books there are, any normal kid would always pick on the sole toy. But the metaphor could be wrong, though. Not that he's really like a toy and that the school is like a bookshelf and everyone else are like books and that Bella is the kid. Maybe, it could be, though. Well, whatever. That's beside the point.

So, anyway, there he was, wearing a grey designer hoodie. His long dark hair covered almost his entire beautiful face. He was beautiful alright. Perfect bone structure, angular, defined face unique to a man, or to any human for that matter. He could be a girl and passed just as beautiful. And he was white as a chalk.

The guy's long pale finger toyed on the blood-red apple. His tray of vegetables, untouched. Cafeteria food must really be that bad. Bella readily dropped her burger. She figured she must hate cafeteria food, too. It was then that Bella realized she was not the only one staring at the guy. So did the entire student body.

At first, Bella thought it was just her. People were just so interested in her that they would even follow her gaze no matter where or to whom would it landed, as if they were all interested in anything that would caught her attention. She should have not flattered herself that much. Then, she realized she was wrong. How stupid could she get? Of course, it wasn't because of her. Matter of fact, she had nothing to do with it. People are just simply drawn to the guy. There was something in the way he moved and not moved that suited him. The way he carried his clothes. He could probably wear a garbage bag and still looked good in it.

He was so cool without trying, without even knowing it. Or so it seemed. Though all eyes were on him like paparazzi's lenses (a couple of students even managed to take a picture of him using their camera phones), it was like he did not care at all. Not like he was used to it. Not like he was enjoying it—the guy never smiled. Maybe, he was just too lazy to mind.

And what's more weird? He was all alone. All kept to himself.

So people kept on staring in admiration. In jealousy. Some even stared like he was the lunch, gaping at the sight of him. This dude can stop traffic (and may cause accident) and can get away with it.

Now, so much for a page and a half description of this guy. Whew! Back to Bella. And to the girl sitting at her table.

"Found something interesting?" the girl whose brows rose, disrupted Bella's sight-seeing. She turned around to follow Bella's gaze then scoffed as she faced Bella. "Drop it, Bella. He's way out of your league."

"W-what? W-who?" Bella gasped, only to have realized she had long been holding her breath.

The girl sighed as if she was going to say something insignificant. And maybe even disgusting. "His name is Eduard Coolen" the girl started, with voice cautious, afraid the guy might hear her. "He always has that effect on everyone. Apparently, he's the only _cool_ thing in Knives aside from its weather. He's a pretty thing alright, but such a snob. Even to teachers. Doesn't talk much and doesn't like hanging around with other kids. Cocky. Loner. Freak. So unlike, his brother, Dr. Carlyle." A smile suddenly wiped off the dreary look on the girl's face. "The Coolens**," she whispered in her dreamy voice. "They make hospital, and yeah, school, somewhat bearable."

As if a timer to the girl's chatter, the school bell rang. Like everybody else, the two girls gathered themselves up to head back to their classes.

"Knives isn't that bad, really," said the girl smugly as she got up from her seat.

But Bella didn't hear her. She was looking for the mysterious Eduard Coolen with the long rocker slash skater slash surfer slash mop slash Slash hair. But she could not find him. Slightly disappointed, she turned to the girl and asked the question she should have asked first. "So, what did you say your name was?"

"Jean***, just Jean. That short."

__________

_*my own a fictional place. hehhe_

_**yup. The Coolens claimed to be brothers. It's more age appropriate. Partners in Crime. Lestat and Louis? hehehe_

_***Jean= Jessica and Angela combined literally. Meaner than Jessica was._


	3. ODOR

ODOR

What could be the odds? Knives high must have been that small there's only one section of senior class*. Eduard Coolen was in the class. Bella was pleased. The Jean girl was also there. Bella wasn't pleased. Jean was busy chatting surrounded by girls giggling as they occasionally peeked at Eduard Coolen sitting alone on the last desk at the far end corner of the room.

Shyly, Bella looked for an empty seat.

"Hi there," the boy on the second row greeted her. "Bella right?" Bella figured Jean must've talked about her. Bella smiled and settled herself next to the friendly boy.

"I'm Mick**, by the way", the boy told her. "You can call me, Mick. Yeah, Mick. That's me. Mick." Then laughed nervously as he realized he was stalling.

Bella merely looked up at him disinterestedly.

"So have you checked out Knives?" Mick asked trying his very hard for a small talk. "I'd be glad to be your tour guide."

"My father could do that. With his mobile and all."

"Yeah," Mick embarrassedly laughed. "Chief Swine."

"Stop flirting _Mickey_," intercepted Jean. She was just with the girls at the other side in the room, and next thing she was standing by Bella's desk. "You're not her type."

"I am NOT!" Mick exclaimed, defensively arguing that he wasn't flirting with Bella and expressing his surprise that she's not her type. "And stop calling me Mickey." Then he turned to smile at Bella as if apologizing on behalf of scoffed. "What are you doing on my seat Bella?"

As faith would call it, the only vacant seat on the room was next to Eduard Coolen. After Bella's awkward introduction, the Bio teacher directed her to sit next to Eduard Coolen. Girls scowling at her, she felt eyes following her as she made her way. Eduard Coolen must've been really that cold to have no love partner, _lab_ partner rather, until came Bella.

Eduard Coolen's squared and rested his hands on the table and buried his face on them, his hair guarding his face from everyone's curious eyes. He looked like a third grader silently crying.

"Go ahead Miss Swine," the Bio teacher said, his hands motioning her. "Sit next to our _sleeping beauty_." Bella looked at the teacher, not believing what she just heard from him. The teacher's tone was surprisingly not mocking, but suddenly warm and appreciative. Bella figured Eduard Coolen has that effect too to teachers—this Bio teacher, at least. Even when he was sleeping.

"Careful," some guy in the class suddenly snapped upon meaningfully. "You might disturb his _beauty rest_." And the rest of the boys roared in laughter.

"DETENTION!" the teacher bellowed at the guy. Then the class immediately silenced. Eduard Coolen remained asleep, oblivious of what just happened. But then again, it's much harder to wake someone who pretends to be sleeping, isn't it?

Bella slowly took her seat as the teacher started his lecture. Then suddenly Eduard Coolen woke up. He turned to his side and saw Bella who tensely smiled. But Eduard, instead, looked like he saw something horrible. He was clenching his fist and was making a funny face as if he was constipated. He must've have eaten something bad that'd upset his stomach. Or he must've not eaten anything that his tummy gone crazy. He sniffed the air around him and looked like he smelled something really bad. It must've been a fart, it must have been Bella's. Bella noticed him kind of acting weird. She also tried to sniff herself, afraid to know if it's she who stank. She had actually not taken a bath earlier that day 'cause she felt too cold—the freezing weather was new to her. She was cussing herself silently, for this was not the first impression she wanted at her first meeting with Eduard Coolen.

Then swiftly, Eduard Coolen stood from his seat and sped away to get out from the room. Probably on his way to the nearest bathroom.

__________

_*in the book, they were still juniors. But I meant them to be seniors in my fiction. It's all part of my plot. You'll see._

_**Mick= based on Mike and Eric...or not..._


	4. ALBINO

ALBINO

IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE EDUARD COOLEN WAS ABSENT IN SCHOOL. The teachers told the class that according to Dr. Carlyle Coolen his brother was sick. (Probably of diarrhea). Yet somehow Bella felt guilty. She didn't think like to think it was because she smelled bad. It was maybe because Eduard Coolen was just too upset to have a lab partner. That must be.

Bella was surprised to see Eduard Coolen sleeping on his desk. The class were back to life—girls giggling, boys grumping and the teacher enthusiastic. The class hated it when Eduard Coolen was MIA because the professor got all moody and had a habit of giving pop quiz. And now he's back, boys hated him more for the girls only notice him.

"What's so great about him?" Bella heard a guy complaining as she carefully sat next to the Coolen. "He's white as an albino."

The boys snickered.

"Albinos don't have dark hair," the girl who was the guy's seatmate spat as if she was defending Eduard Coolen who probably couldn't care less.

"He dyed it," the guy answered her like they were having an argument as serious as the world economy. Then followed another roar of laugheter. "Freak", he grumbled, eyeing the sleeping Eduard Coolen with all disgust.

Bella did the experiment all by herself. She was too afraid to wake up her lab partner even though she badly needed his help. When the teacher came to check up on it, Bella panicked for she was far from wrapping up her work. So hesitantly Bella touched Eduard's shoulder as the teacher watched her. "E-Eduard," she mumbled. And slowly Eduard raised his head, his unruly hair covering his pale-white face. Like he knew what he's gotta do he slowly grabbed the experiment to his side and stared at it. Then his long pale fingers moved gracefully on the experiment like they have a mind on their own. When he was done, he pushed it for the teacher to see. The teacher smiled at him before he examined the work.

"Impressive Mr. Coolen," the teacher exclaimed happily as he was checking on the experiment. "Once again you—"The teacher looked around and saw only Bella looking like an idiot alone on the desk. "Oh! Not Again!"

And the class burst into laughter.

"SILENCE!" the teacher's voice echoed in the room. "You only have five minutes left."

The class groaned.

"Thanks a lot, _albino_," the guy muttered in contempt.


	5. ACCIDENTAL HERO

ACCIDENTAL HERO

BELLA HATED EDUARD FOR BEING SO SMART. How could he just ace the experiment when he was asleep the whole time the teacher was discussing about it? She finally felt what the boys must have felt towards him. She might as well join the bandwagon of Eduard Coolen haters, hating how cool he could be. A cool _plus_ smart dude was just not possible. This was all going on Bella's head that she didn't hear the sound of a jeep as she crossed across the street to get to her pick-up truck.

It all happened so fast. But during this circumstance, everything seemed to go slow mo. One second she saw a blood-red apple rolling down the street. When she looked up, a jeep was skidding and spinning wildly coming to her fast. But before the jeep could hit her, Eduard appeared suddenly from nowhere. As the speeding car was about to crash against his thin built, his hands was in time to block it. And just like that the crazy jeep came to a solid halt. Eduard smiled to himself as he picked up the apple on the street. When he turned to leave he was shocked to see Bella who have just witnessed what he did. He shrugged his shoulders then smoothly sped away.

Bella stood petrified in the middle of the street. She could have been one goner if it weren't for…

There was no one else around. Students were still in their rooms. She (and also Eduard) had gone out early since her oh-so-genius lab partner finished the experiment early.

"HEY!" Bella heard someone yelled. It was the driver of the jeep. He seemed okay, but he was angry. "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING." Then the driver started the engine. "You could have hurt yourself," the driver said as if he had no fault. In fact the driver even thought it was his maneuvering skills that stopped his jeep.

Bella slowly walked out of the way for the jeep to pass before it could almost run over her again. When she was near her truck, she was shaking and was so pale like Eduard Coolen. Then before she knew it, everything went pitch black.


	6. APPLE

APPLE

BELLA OPENED HER EYES. She was lying on a hospital bed. Her father sitting beside her heaved a sigh of great relief to see her awake.

"What happened?" confused, Bella asked.

"You passed out, Bella, on the school parking lot," Chief Chuckie Swine said.

"Oh."

Then the door swung open and Dr. Carlyle entered. He's just as cool. But unlike the other one's, his perfect face was clearly visible. And to Bella's amusemenet, it was smiling.

"Hello Bella," this Coolen greeted Bella like he was an old friend. "How you feelin' ?"

"Dazed," Bella answered. She couldn't believe Carlyle and Eduard were blood related. Carlyle had the same pale skin and was handsome too, but he was just too charming and too nice to be Eduard's brother.

Carlyle chuckled then turned to Bella's father. "Don't worry, Chuckie. She is fine." Then he went to do his routine check on Bella.

Indeed, Bella was fine. She didn't need to stay in the hospital any longer. Jean was disappointed for finding out Bella already checked out of the hospital. Visiting Bella would have been her excuse to see Carlyle.

At Bio class, Bella's lab partner finished way ahead while she looked at him feeling like a total moron. She should get used to this.

She saw Eduard heading to his nice cool car—a thorough bred of sin. Bravely, she seized the moment to approach him while there were still no other people around.

"Eduard." Her voice firm which could only means business.

As cool as he could be, Eduard turned and looked down at her face, his pale hand playing on a blood-red apple.

"Thank you. For saving. My life."

Eduard's stare was boring through her even though his eyes were hiding under those long streaks of dark hair. His hand now gripped to the apple. Bella waited for him to speak. But he didn't. After for what seemed like forever to Bella, he turned his back and opened the door of his nice cool car.

"I didn't tell anyone," Bella said. "About what I saw."

Eduard paused. He was just about to get in his car.

"I..I saw y-you st-stopped the j-jeep," Bella continued. "I thought it was im-impossible. But I kn-know what I s-saw."

Eduard turned and faced Bella. He looked intently at her, emotionless.

Bella looked away and sighed. "I don't know what to make out of it. But thanks anyway. You know, you could be nice if you—"

"You are a freak," Eduard suddenly murmured.

"W-what?"

Silence.

"FREAK?!" Bella exclaimed incredously. She was offended. "Do you think I'm making this all up?"

Eduard merely shrugged. Bella was more enraged.

"Look who's _talking_?" she mocked. Then she began her rant. "You're the one with the crazy hair and an albino skin! You're the one who has social problems! Who doesn't talk and who doesn't eat lunch like you have no mouth, as if you're that fat! Who just toyed on an apple like it's the most amusing thing ever! Who doesn't even like my branded expensive perfume! Who sleeps all day! Who's so friggin smart! Who blocked a heavy fast car like he was some kind of a superman! _And_ would you just stop playing with that apple. It's annoying!"

As if to drive her madder, Eduard throw-and-catch the blood-red apple which its color was slowly becoming on Bella's angry face. His thin mouth for the first time curved into a smile. A malign smile. His coolness (okay, dark sex appeal) and all really knew how to get into Bella's nerves.

"I don't owe you anything for what you did—whatever it was," Bella snapped. "You wouldn't admit it anyway." Then frustrated, she turned to leave.

"I didn't save you," Bella heard a velvet voice. "I was going for the apple."

But when Bella turned around Eduard and his nice cool car weren't there anymore. He was gone and Bella was left musing with herself.

Suddenly a nice cool car from nowhere sped by her. The car was so fast, swirling a wind that almost knocked her out. Of course she knew it was Eduard Coolen.

Bella Swine had never been so furious.


	7. STRANGER

STRANGER

"SHE'S STRANGE," EDUARD COOLEN SAID SOFTLY. He was sitting in the shadows, while Carlyle was leaning against the balcony. The house wasn't lighted. Probably brown-out—Knives must have been that of a poor town. Or maybe the Coolens were just conserving energy to save Earth. Whatever it was, the house in the middle of a thick forest was just so dark it was part of night itself.

"First, her scent drives me crazy," Eduard went on as Carlyle, with a calm smile on his face, listened intently. "Now, I can't read her." Eduard's voice sounded perturbed.

"_What_ is she?"

But Carlyle didn't answer. Only the birds' chirps and insects' hums were audible, breaking in the deafening silence of the night. This went on for like the entire time. Then the darkness started breaking away for a day resulting to a twilight effect.

If this would pass as a conversation, it would be a weird one—Eduard _talking_ and Carlyle _not_. Then they both stayed up all night, like they drank gallons of coffee, listening to birds and the bumblebees in total darkness. What could be eerier?

"Just call me _Vittoria_," the smoking hot lady said in her seductive voice in front of the awestruck class. "You're too kind. Besides, Miss, Madam, Ma'am make me _older_."

"Whoa!" the boy hyperventilating next to Bella exclaimed. "She's so hottt!"

And just like that the tables were turned—girls grumping while the boys were drooling over either the pretty face of their new substitute History teacher or her heaving bosom threatening to come out from her low neck lined-blouse or both, alternatingly.

Bella scanned the room looking for Eduard who would be as usual—asleep. She saw him. But the dude wasn't sleeping. He was alert, staring at the new teacher just like the rest of the boys. Bella made a face.

"I will be the best History teacher you'll ever have," Vittoria declared, teasing. A guy in class whistled. "I warn you, you may want to keep me." Boys rejoiced while girls grimaced. With a wide sexy smile painted across her pretty face, she turned to scribble something on the board. Checking out her back, boys howling like hungry wolves, were in heaven.

The bell rang. And for the first time, boys groaned—not wanting the class to end.

"No homework for you," Vittoria announced as if the class couldn't get any better. And then she called, "Coolen. Could you please stay behind?" And just like that the boys' bubble burst.


	8. SUICIDAL

SUICIDAL

THERE WAS STILL NO SIGN OF EDUARD COOLEN IN the cafeteria. Like it would matter, he's not going to eat his lunch anyway. Bella made a face. Again. How could Eduard take so long? He couldn't be in detention for he wasn't sleeping in class. But then again, teachers never sent him in detention for sleeping in class, no matter how disrespectful it could get. So what could the new teacher want from him? If she's waiting him to talk, then it's gonna take forever for the dude's practically a mute. Realizing what she's anxious about, Bella wanted to kick herself to snap out of it. Whatever was Eduard doing was none of her business.

"History class will never be a bummer," Mick happily said as he was eating his lunch. He, Jean and Bella were on the same table.

Jean scoffed. "Ugh. She's such a byotch."

"Hey!" Mick said. "She's a very intellectual teacher. Didn't you notice the facts she said? They're all accurate. And she's no bookish."

"Huh. So you were _actually_ listening to her trashy lecture? I thought you were only paying attention at her boobs."

"I..I.." Mick turned red.

"Eww, _Mickey_," Jean said disgusted.

"Don't call me Mickey," was the only response Mick could come up to.

"I hope our teacher's gonna be fine," Bella then spoke.

"He lost a lot of blood," Jean said smugly. She was upset the school didn't allow the students to visit their teacher in the hospital. It could have been her chance to see the doctor. Maybe she should be the one who'd get sick and she's have Dr. Carlyle all to herself. "But thanks to _Dr. Carlyle_. His genius saves another one's life!" Jean was all dreamy.

Mick scoffed. "Even if our teacher is well, school will not take him back."

"Why," Jean asked, eyes squinting. " 'cause they'll prefer the slutty albino?"

"She is NOT an albino," Mick defended. "That's just how the redheads' skins are.

"Whatever," Jean snapped. "She's still slutty."  
Mick composed himself and let the topic dropped. "Our old teacher tried to kill himself. He slit both his wrists. School's gonna fire him."

No one uttered a word. Recalling the incident of their teacher was just too horrible.

Then Jean sighed. "Poor old teach. He only got his Facebook friends." Her tone wasn't sympathetic in between her small crunches of broccoli.


	9. RECKLESS

RECKLESS

JAKOB BLEAK COULDN'T GET ANY BLEAKER, as he recalled what happened to him just recently. For the sixth time in this month, a girl dumped him. She was the fourth Stacy who ditched him. Knives High girls. They all seemed to have same reason—the Edgar Colin—whoever that player is. What's wrong with girls, he thought. He was good-looking (at least he thought so). He had a six pack. He's tall, dark and handsome. Girls must be really that stupid.

He was sulking as he was driving his jeep slightly dented on its front. His huge hand gripped on the wheel. His two friends, one slim and the other one stout, were squeezing themselves in, riding shotgun. His sidekicks were laughing merrily knowing already what's on Jakob's mind.

"SHUTUP!" Jakob yelled.

His friends paused for a second then laughed again.

"'Ey Jake," the stout guy who was sitting in between said. "Can't you get any faster?" He demanded as he watched a little girl on a tiny pink bicycle just went pass them. Then he laughed together with the slim guy. "And you should have your aircon fixed. I'm sweating like a pig here," he added, fanning himself with his stubby fingers.

"You are a _pig_," Jakob snapped. But his friends just laughed harder.

"D'you smell that?" the slim guy asked.

Jakob grumbled. "If you don't like my car, GET OUT!" Then he smelled it too. "That's not my—WHAT THE…OUTTA HERE PIG!"

"My bad," the stout guy said. The slim guy fanned with his hands the _air_ out of the jeep.

Then a horn blared from behind.

"That's not me," Pig* quickly said. Slim* turned around and saw a nice cool car coming in full speed.

Jakob scoffed, "Hmph." He saw the car too through his rear-view mirror. The fast and the furious car overtook Jakob's, and just like that Jakob stomped on his pedal and accelerated his junky jeep to its maximum speed against the nice cool car.

Realizing what's happened, Jakob's friends smiled, pleased. They're finally going fast. "Go Jake," they cheered. And then they started to bet. Not one of them would root for Jakob so they had to toss a coin on it. Tails for Pig. Unfortunately, he was on Jakob.

Jakob's jeep almost caught up with the nice cool car. But the nice cool car was just too speedy. Still Jakob kept on going. The car swiftly pulled over by the hospital parking lot. While Jakob's stopped in the middle of the street, skidding dangerously, tires screeching. It must've worn out from the race.

"Uh-oh," Pig muttered. Then suddenly, Jakob climbed down from his jeep and ran towards the driver of the nice cool car.

"HEY!" angrily he called. "DO YOU WANNA GET ARRESTED? I happen to know the chief."

The driver got out of his car and walked towards the hospital building as if he didn't hear Jakob.

"HEY, YOU OWE ME! You bust my car. Pay me or I'll send you to jail for overspeeding," He announced indignantly.

After Pig had to reluctantly hand Slim his remaining allowance, they caught up with Jakob. They seemed to be worried. Pig was more worried though on what to tell his mother this time.

"It must've been an emergency," Slim tried to explain to Jakob why the nice cool car was running too fast.

"And you raced against him, Jake," Pig reminded.

Figuring out the slip-ups, Jake made a face. "If it weren't for that mophead, my car would just be fine." He was already near the guy who's back still turned at him.

"Your jeep is crappy Jake," Pig said, panting as he ran up to his friends, "as it always had been. Man, it costs me my—"

"SHUTUP!" Jakob snapped. Then he realized the driver had suddenly already gone far. He ran to catch up with him. He's not letting the guy off the hook without a piece of him. "I'm not done with you yet, mophead!" Jakob's fist high in the air was about to hit the driver's head. But quickly, the driver turned and caught Jake's hard fist with his cold pale hand.

Jakob's sidekicks watched in surprise and amazement. Jakob himself was stunned. He believed he was fast. How could the mophead know he was coming at him? He believed he was strong. But how could the _skinny _mophead stop his punch?

_*Pig and Slim are my own characters._


	10. ONESIDED

ONE-SIDED

JAKOB'S FRIENDS COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING, with tears in their eyes. Pig might as well roll on his back. Jakob smirked, completely annoyed.

"SHUTUP!" Jakob then walked away from his sidekicks, on his way back towards his jeep stuck on the middle of the street.

"Jake," Pig called out, "while were here, you might wanna let some pretty nurse check out your hand." Then Pig and Slim laughed again.

Jakob didn't say anything. He kept on walking and even passed by his jeep.

"'Ey," Pig said, "what about your jeep?"

"Take it home," Jakob said. "I'm gonna fix it later."

The two friends sighed. Even though they could easily make fun of Jakob in his face for he could only yell at them, Jakob still had the last call. They headed to the jeep to push it all the way to Jakob's place.

"Where are you going?" Slim asked.

"Chief Swine," Jakob said.

"To complain for physical injury," Pig teased that had him and Slim laughing at Jake again.

The Coolen brothers were having a conversation on the hospital hall, or at least that's what it appeared to be at first glance. Carlyle was no longer smiling as he listened to Eduard who probably only speaks his mind in front of his brother.

"How could you have not seen this coming?" Eduard asked Carlyle. He sounded really worried.

Carlyle stared at Eduard.

"What are we gonna do now? I could only think of getting out of here, before it gets worse."

Carlyle looked away before he returned his gaze to Eduard.

"The woman and his mate are mad. They're playing on us."

Carlyle did the same—stared at Eduard.

"They're gonna do it again. Tempting us. Enjoying the game of it while you just cover the mess up, playing it all cool as the all goody two-shoes doctor."

Carlyle shot Eduard a stern look.

"I'm trying my best here. But it's just getting hard for me with them around. And the gir…"

Carlyle remained quiet but kept that serious stare fixed at Eduard.

Eduard shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna wait until graduation. I have more than enough. I'm just sick of this. Stop treating me like I'm a 17-year old. I'm leaving Knives before the Voodoori*, themselves, will come here to clean this whole thing up."

If someone would have happened to pass by he'd think Eduard Coolen must be crazy for like talking to himself, as if Eduard Coolen's behavior alone wasn't freaky enough.

It was when Eduard was about to leave that Carlyle finally spoke. "What happened to your hand? Do you want me to have a look at it—"

"It's nothing!" Then, like an angry rebel teenager that he seemed to be, he stormed off.

__________

*my own version of Volturi which was never mentioned in Twilight, right?


	11. RIVAL

RIVAL

"HEY CHIEF!" JAKOB GREETED AS HE CAME IN CHIEF Chuckie Swine's office after a very long trek.

"Jake!" Chuckie was happy to see him but when he checked at his watch, he got lots of questions. "What brought you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? You're not in trouble, are you?"

Feeling like being interrogated, Jake chuckled as he immediately hid his swollen hand from view. "I'm h-here as a co-concerned ci-citizen, Chief."

Jakob told Chuckie about the overspeeding car he had just encountered. He omitted the part where he raced against it. He gave its plate number he had just memorized. After a few look on the database, Chuckie then knew whose car was it.

But Chuckie was hesitant to disclose the information to Jakob. "Why would you want to know, Jake?"

Jakob's forehead creased. " I figured if I will know who he is…I …I will be aware…You know, I can warn others to be careful whenever he's around…I mean…we can't have that kind of driver on the _loose_…" Then he grinned like a guilty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Chuckie knew that look. "You're not planning on anything—"

"NO!" Jakob instantly said, his head shaking. "No, sir."

Chuckie sighed. "It's Eduard Coolen's," Chuckie told Jakob. "He's a good kid. I don't believe he purposely…"

Jakob shut his ears (if that was possible). He heard enough. He didn't need to listen how good or cool the mophead was. All he wanted to know was the name. Eduard Coolen. He would google him. But, no, he would not add him on his Facebook. Then like a bolt of lighting, it hit him. The mophead was the guy the Knives High girls he courted were mooning over. The name was not Edgar Colin. Word!

What's so cool about this mophead, he thought. That's what the girls preferred over him? Him who had the perfect bod compared to mophead's skinny one. He who had the perfect tan compared to the mophead's pale white skin which looked like it hadn't seen sun for years.

Bella didn't know why she was upset. Was it because of the never ending gloomy weather? Was it because Eduard Coolen didn't show up in Bio class? Was it because she didn't finish the experiment in time for she was busy grudging her missing lab partner? Or was it because their Bio teacher told them that their History teacher didn't make it? But she hardly knew the teacher. Anyway, she was upset and figuring out why would just upset her more.

"Bella," she heard someone called. And to her surprise she saw her dad riding his mobile. Other students also noticed. And this just intensified the mood brought about by the news about the History teacher.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw the guy on the passenger seat. It was the driver of the jeep who almost ran over her. Did her dad, a good cop as he could be, figure it out? So the incident really happened and it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. Then the guy must've seen Eduard Coolen too.

"What's going on dad?" she asked as her father emerged from his police car. Was her dad really arresting the guy?

"I heard what happened," Chuckie said softly. "I'm sorry," and awkwardly he gave his daughter a hug.

So Chuckie really knew, Bella thought.

"I'm sorry about your teacher," Chuckie said.

Or not, Bella thought.

Embarassedly, she let go from his father's hug. "What are you doing here dad?"

Chuckie smiled. "I'm here to pick you up. I figured we should eat out for dinner, before we'll go visit your teacher."

Bella turned to the guy in the car. "Who's _he_?"

"Oh! That's Jakob. His father's a good friend. He doesn't actually go to school here. He's from La Pull."

The Jakob guy was smiling at Bella like he heard Chuckie talking about him. Bella looked away.

"He's gonna take your car," Chuckie continued, "since we will be using mine." Then Chuckie chuckled. "He actually needed a ride home. He's gonna return it tomorrow morning."

Jakob arrived at his place. He found his friends on his living room, eating and playing video games like it was their own house.

"Hey Jake," Slim greeted him. And to his shocker, Jakob wasn't moody but was all smiles. He and Pig had to pinch themselves to know if Jakob was for real.

"Where'd you get the truck?" Slim asked as he caught a glimpse of the pick-up truck from the window.

Jakob smiled then laughed as if he heard a joke, once again surprising his friends. "Oh that. It's my girlfriend's."

And his sidekicks fell off from their seats.


	12. BITE

BITE

BELLA WATCHED EDUARD DID HIS THING—on the Bio experiment that is, handling all the microscopes and slides of some animal's tissues with all expertise. This was the first time Eduard didn't sleep to let her do the work alone. After the flunked work the last time (when Eduard was absent), this time Eduard had the experiment all by himself, showing Bella what he's made off. How the other girls envied Bella for she got the VIP access to the Eduard Coolen show. When the show wrapped up, Eduard got the standing ovation from his number one fan—their Bio professor. The teacher might as well drop down to his knees.

And to the whole class' envy, Eduard and Bella were once again allowed to leave the class early. The two walked down the hall on their way out of the school building. Eduard was way ahead than Bella.

"Eduard!" Bella suddenly called out as she sprinted to catch up with Eduard. While she was walking beside him she reached for her bag and pulled out a blood red apple. She extended the hand that held the apple towards Eduard. "It's the least I could do for what you did."

Eduard did not stop. Not even one glance at Bella, or at the apple at least.

"Hey, you were really good," Bella tried to bounce her tone but it was obvious right off the bat she sounded a bit dejected. "You should be a biologist or something. Perhaps a doctor like your brother. I'm just sorry you just have to put up with me. I know I suck as a lov—lab partner." Bella grinned widely.

Eduard just kept on walking. Faster. His forehead and nose wrinkling.

"And I'm also sorry I called you a freak," Bella catching up with him said upon breathily.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Eduard asked bitterly, giving Bella a side-long glance.

But Bella smiled instead. Even though Eduard's tone was harsh that his face twisted up from anger, to have heard his rarely-heard voice was suddenly pleasant to Bella's ears. Besides, angry or not (expressionless that is, he never smiles), Bella somehow found him well, cute.

"Of course it is," Eduard remarked acidly upon seeing Bella's smile. Well, who wouldn't be pissed off when your angry and you just don't understand why the other person is smiling like silly.

"NO!" Snapped off, Bella quickly denied. "Please accept my apology. My thank you. And my apple." Her hand extended back to him.

Eduard shrugged his shoulders. "Bite it."

"W-WHAT?" Bella was taken aback. Eduard did not repeat himself. "But, it's yours really. I don't need to bite it."

"Then, how will I know it isn't poisoned?"

"Ha?" Now, Bella was angry. "Why on earth do you think would I do that? I don't even know how to…Fine!" Then, Bella bit a huge chunk off of the blood red apple. With mouth full, she looked up at Eduard, "Happy?"

Eduard's thin mouth curved into a wry smile. "Huh."

Still mad and now with enough force, Bella suddenly thrust the apple towards Eduard's mouth. "Your turn."

Taken off guard, Eduard pushed the apple away. His hand accidentally touched Bella's. Bella stiffened. She felt like being electrocuted from the prickling ice-cold feel of Eduard's skin. The blood red apple came rolling down the floor, and down to the damp ground outside. Bella stood still, still recovering. Not that Eduard hurt her or anything. His skin was just too cold. Painfully cold.

Eduard, heaving a small sigh, continued to walk, as cool as he could be. He stopped when he reached the apple. It was lying idly on the wet ground, scarred roughly from Bella's huge bite and smudged with soil. Eduard looked down at the apple and said, "I'm not gonna eat it anyway. It has your saliva in it, and now mud's all over it."

Bella heard him. Annoyed, she marched up to Eduard. "My spit isn't poisonous! And you're the one who asked me to bite it in the first place." She knew she sounded just stupid. She can't help it. She just always feels like an idiot whenever with Eduard.

"Do you know him?" Eduard momentarily asked. His gaze wasn't on the apple anymore.

Confused, Bella followed Eduard's glare. She saw a tall tanned beefy guy standing against the hood of her truck.


	13. MEMORY

MEMORY

"YOU REMEMBERED HIM?" BELLA EXCLAIMED. "HE was the one driving the car you _stopped_!"

Eduard just sighed. "Let it go, Bella." Then he went to his nice cool car, leaving Bella behind who looked dazed. It was the first time Bella heard Eduard called her name. The way Eduard said it, it was like her name was the classiest pleasant-est to the ears.

"Bella!" It was not Eduard. Bella wished though. It was Jakob waving friendly at her and smiling like an idiot. The way Jakob call her, it was like the guy knew him for a long time, like they were old neighbors.

Bella slowly made her way to her truck. Jakob's jeep was parked beside it, Slim and Pig inside.

"J-Jakob?" Bella muttered as she was near Jakob.

Jakob's sidekicks couldn't believe it—the girl actually knew their friend. They leaned to the windshield for a better look of the show unfolding, Pig's nose touching the glass.

Jakob already wide smiled widened. "Hi Bella." Then he looked over her shoulder and his smile suddenly disappeared. "Were you just with …" It took him some time to say the name. "…Edgar—Eduard Coolen?"

"Oh! You remembered him?!"

" Ha?" Jakob looked confused.

"He was the one who manually made your jeep stopped before it could run me over."

"He WHAT?" Jakob's brows furrowed. Then defensively and honestly he said, "Hey, I never tried to _run_ you over with my jeep, Bella!"

Bella calmly smiled. "I believe you. But didn't you remember the last time you were here at Knives High and your car was running so fast it almost hit me?"

"NO! What are you talking about Bella?" Jakob was so sure no such thing had happened. He couldn't be that stupid.

His sidekicks were already laughing very hard. Even though they weren't there at that time, they easily figured what Bella was talking about. Slim's head appeared from the car window as he spoke, "Remember Stacy, Jake?"

Jakob eyes squinted as he was tying so hard to recall something he believed never happened. Then it hit him. Stacy of Knives High. The sixth girl who dumped her this month. The fourth Stacy who refused him. The stupid girl who went gaga over some skinny mophead who barely looks like a real dude to Jakob's book. It made him sick to reminisce one rejection among countless others.

When Jakob turned back to Bella he was horrified—he looked like he just got ditched by a girl again. "That was YOU?!"

Knowing Jakob was referring to the one he nearly ran over and not the Stacy girl, Bella gave him a yup-it's-me nod.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Really. I was just—"

Jakob's sidekicks were laughing like crazy, his jeep shook. "He was just so broken-hearted to have noticed you," Pig commented while he was snorting and cackling at the same time.

"SHUTUP," Jakob yelled at him. Then his face was back to Bella. He looked like a nervous kid pleading for his playmate to hush hush before the playmate's strict mom would find out. "I'm real sorry, Bella."

"Yeah, how could you be so stupid, Jake," Pig once again snorted.

"SHUTUP!"

Bella smiled assuringly still not getting used to Jakob's face transformation—mad at his friends then gentle to her. "It's fine. Eduard was just in time to stop your jeep."

Then suddenly as soon as Eduard name was spoken Jakob's face transformed once again—a dead serious one.

"Eduard Coolen?"

Bella slowly nodded, not knowing what to make out of Jakob's expression.

Then to everyone's surprise, the serious Jakob broke into a loud laughter like his seriousness earlier was just a prank all along. In between his huge laughs, he managed to say, "you're so funny, Bella. How could a skinny mophead pull that stunt off? _I_ made my jeep stopped. It was all me. Coz I am that a responsible of a driver. I ain't see any mophead there."

Everyone took a second to react to Jakob.

"Yah, you didn't even see her," Pig again chimed in to spoil it off for Jakob.

"SHUTUP!"

"Oh," Bella said as she was trying to refresh her memory.

"Let's just forget about it Bella," Jakob widely smiled. "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry it's just now I returned your car." He laughed sheepishly. "I kind of overslept this morning. I was fixing my car all night. And hey! I fixed yours too!"

Bella was taken aback. She thought her truck was alright.

Jakob saw her face and laughed again. "I've just done some few improvements and some maintenance. It's all good."

Bella climbed to her truck, not really that excited to test what Jakob had done to it. Bella almost gasped as she was taken offguard when Jakob leaned at her window. Good thing the glass was high enough to be in between them. But his question was more surprising. "So…Um…Is this…Eduard Coolen…I mean…are…you dating Bella?"

Bella didn't get the question. Was Jakob asking if she has a boyfriend? Or Eduard is her…?

Bella's cheeks went red. She knew very well that both of the questions' answer is a no. She nervously laughed. "N-no… E-Eduard and I…were just in the same class together."

When Bella's truck drove away, Jakob went to his jeep. As he was starting the ignition, he was smiling like a kid who had just stolen a box of chocolates from the candy store. The suspense was killing his sidekicks.

"So?" Pig curiously asked, couldn't contain it much longer.

"She was blushing and stuttering, sort of shy…"Jakob said, his wide smile annoying his friends.

"You must've have freaked her out," Pig said.

"Heck, no! _Bella_ totally digs me."

And Jakob's friends couldn't stop laughing.


	14. SUNSHINE

SUNSHINE

BELLA WAS HAPPY TO SEE FINALLY THE SUN showing up in Knives. Students were also enjoying the seldom sunny day. Girls finally could wear their light clothes. Speaking of clothes, boys couldn't wait to see what Vittoria, their History teacher, would put on. But they were disappointed when she didn't show up. They left the room to play on the grounds outside under the sun. While girls stayed to gossip.

"Aww," Girl 1 squealed. "This is so bad. _Where art thou, my Eduard_?"

Jean scoffed. "Ugh."

"Why does Eduard have to be gone when I could now wear my short shorts?" Girl 2 exclaimed. Bella found her irritating.

"Coz he doesn't want to see you with it?" Jean rudely answered.

Girl 2 wasn't tough enough to get back at Jean so she turned into Bella instead. "What are you smiling at, Swine?"

But before Bella could think what to say, Jean spoke, an eyebrow raised, "So Bella, tell us—what it's like to be partnered with Eduard Coolen?"

"Er…he's…really…smart."

"Did you guys _ever_ talk?" Girl 3 excitedly asked.

"Eduard is as good as a mannequin," Jean smugly answered for Bella. Her salon hair swaying stiffly like a mannequin's. "He doesn't talk much to _ordinary_ people like us. Even to Bella. So drop it, girls."

The girls scowled.

"We talked," Bella suddenly said. "Sometimes."

Jean made a face. "Like what? Like, 'Bella, hand me the microscope,'?"

The girls laughed.

Jean smiled her villainish smile, enjoying prying Bella. As if it's not enough, she continued, "Did Eduard tell you why he's not here today?"

Bella could not know that. She just smiled awkwardly, feeling like a moron.

Jean flashed another annoying villainish smile as she watched Bella's face, as if expecting how would she looked like. Then she said, "The Coolen brothers are always like that. When suddenly Knives gives into a beautiful day, they would go somewhere."

"Where?" Girl 1 wondered sadly. "Eduard even missed school during the last final exam just for a beautiful day."

Jean shrugged. Her hair didn't move. "Wherever they came from, I bet that place always feels like summer. Coz they seemed to trade everything for the world for one sunny day."

"I think he'd probably gone surfing in La Pull," Girl 3 suggested. "Well, he got the hair for it." And the girls except for Jean laughed dreamily.

"Or go skinny dipping," Girl 2 added that had the girls giggling as girly as they could be. Even Bella couldn't help herself.

"Hey, Bella," Girl 3 said. "We're actually going to La Pull this Saturday. We think this sunny weather's gonna last till weekend. So what better way to spend it than in the beach. Watcha think?"

"That will be great," Bella lied. She wasn't sure though if her classmate was inviting her to come or just merely asking her opinion or maybe just trying to make her jealous of their plan.


	15. THE COUPLE

THE COUPLE

THE BEAUTIFUL WEATHER DID CONTINUE throughout the week. The sunny days should have perked up Bella. But it didn't. Eduard Coolen was absent. He already exceeded the maximum number of consecutive days allowed to miss class without an excuse. Vacation was never a good reason to not go to school. If he'd be penalized, he's good as suspended. Or maybe he already was.

It didn't turn out to be a breezy week for Bella. The Bio experiments just kept getting harder, she's sure she flunked all of them. But then again, that wouldn't upset her. She was not alone in the sinking boat. When Eduard would come back and find out eventually about their grade, he had nothing but to blame himself for having Bella all do the work. Bella could have never thought she would wish the gloomy weather of Knives to be back. And now, she wished.

Just like Eduard, Vittoria had been pulling an MIA too. The class had been told she was on sick leave. Boys tried to visit her in the hospital. Even Jean who was never the teacher's fan, also tagged along with the boys. Any way she could find to see Dr. Carlyle, she would do it. But she should have known better for Dr. Carlyle wasn't there when she asked the nurse. Sun was shining in Knives. And just like his younger brother, he maybe was also in vacation. How Jean prayed desperately for rain.

To the boys' dismay, it turned out Vittoria wasn't admitted in the hospital. And they did not know where she lived. Unlikely, the sunny weather seemed to be a bummer for everyone.

"I think the Knives High History teacher profession is doomed!" Jean said as she walked down the hall to the Bio class. Bella walked by her side, Mick the other.

"Don't be suspertitious, Jean" Mick said, slightly vexed. "Vittoria's gonna be fine."

Jean was sneering as she mouthed "Vittoria" like it was a bad word.

Mick, mustering his guts to ignore Jean, turned to Bella and smiled. "So Bella, you coming tomorrow?" His tone was hopeful.

Bella drew a weak smile. "I won't miss it for the world. Practically everyone's gonna be there."

"Yeah, _everyone_," Jean said sourly. "Except Eduard. Hey, don't you miss him, Bella?"

Mick made a face. If Jean weren't a girl, he could have just slugged her right then.

Bella, taken aback, said, "Why would I miss the probably most selfish egocentric person I'd known while I'm here just enjoying up messing Mr. too-smartypants-whatever-his-names-is' report card?"

Mick laughed, relieved. Jean scowled, annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Bella," Jean said upon meaningfully. "But you know what I think? I think Eduard and Vittoria is a _thing_." Her tone was too sure it angered the two.

"What the heck are you talking about, Jean?" Mick almost raised his voice.

"Didn't you notice how the byotch look at Eduard and how Eduard stared at her?"

"Don't call her _that_," cutt off Mick. "No, they could not have an affair. That's just illegal!" he exclaimed. His face turned red.

"Maybe Vittoria wasn't really sick after all. It was just an excuse for her and Eduard to be together. They're probably somewhere out there, right now, enjoying themselves. Or maybe, they'd already eloped." Yet deep inside, she didn't want to think it was the other Coolen Vittoria was with (if she ever was), considering the age was more appropriate. They could not know each other yet, could they?

"Stop it, Jean!" Mick was furious.

"What?" Jean asked, as if she did not know just what she did. "Jeez, Mickey, relax. Besides, we both know you don't have a chance on her, anyway. You're nothing like Eduard,"she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Bella, if she didn't have known any better, could swear Jean was talking about her.

And just when things couldn't have turned any worse, it suddenly rained outside. Students groaned.

"Oh, look at that!" Jean pointed at the glass window, wet with pouring rain. She was at the doorway of their room, Bella and Mick were sulking behind her. "Guess, beach has to be cancelled," she said this like she was sad about it, but the two both knew she wasn't. Then, Jean went

to her seat.

Bella sighed. Jean was such a handful. A hater. Yet people still wanted to be with her. Bella took her seat. As usual, she was alone. She heard the bell rang. The girls gasped. When she turned around and looked up to see what it was, she gasped too. It was Eduard Coolen, who had just stepped into the room and swiftly was heading towards her, towards his seat. His unruly hair was wet. He ran a hand through his hair and frisked the dews. He slid into his seat. He moved so smooth that he just was so cool. And he would not give a damn.

Bella was in complete surprise. She was not expecting to see him. And surely she was not expecting to see him smile at her. But then again, she had smiled at him, first. She could not just help herself because she was glad he's back. On second thought, maybe, he was just trying to be nice so he returned her a smile. On third thought, being nice isn't Eduard Coolen, is it?


	16. GHOST TOWN

GHOST TOWN

IT WAS A BUMMER FRIDAY NIGHT FOR BELLA—hanging out with her classmates in the diner did not quite spell as fun. Jean was just too annoying, her idea of fun seemed to be just to get on everyone's nerves. Mick was all over her, it was a bit discomforting. And all the others were just, well, they were a pain, at least to Bella. How many Friday nights would she have to bear with these people? She breathed out heavily as she paced to her truck. It was already late, and she was exhausted. The next day they'd be going to La Pull. The thought of it stressed her already. She even hoped it would rain.

"Bella!" Mick suddenly called after her.

Bella turned around. "Hey," she said, wishing her voice did not sound that lame.

Facing Bella, Mick smiled shyly. "Um… Bella… I was… just wondering… if… someone… had… already… asked you to the prom?" He blushed. " 'Coz I was planning to—I mean—would you…like to go… with me?"

Bella, trying to be nice, casually replied. "Er… thanks for asking Mick. I'd never really thought about it. I thought you were going with Jean?"

"Ha?" Mick's face fell. "Jean?!"

"You should ask her out, Mick." Bella suggested. "I never actually planned on going. I don't dance," she smiled, not wanting to upset Mick. But it's too late. Poor guy.

Mick tried to appear okay, forcing a smile. "I'll think about it. But I'll definitely see you tomorrow, Bella?"

Bella nodded then watched Mick walked, shoulders slumped, towards his car. It's been decided. She's going to the beach. She's not that mean to upset Mick even more.

"Crap!" Bella exclaimed as for the nth time her truck wouldn't start. It was already late, and except for the 24/7 convenience store, every other stores in town were closed. She was in the middle of downtown, a few blocks away from the diner she had just gone to together with her classmates, when her car suddenly stopped, not that it ran out of gasoline. It just stopped for no reason. Bella was suspecting Jakob had something to do with her unexpected car trouble. Maybe his attempt at fixing Bella's car went into a reverse direction. It was already quiet and dark, it looked like a ghost town. Everything was just suddenly spooky. Bella, just like any other girl would be, was starting to get scared. The creeps were getting her, (the cool wind had nothing to do with it) as if some ghost would just appear from out of nowhere.

Bella, with a sigh, climbed down from her truck and went to pop its hood. She breathed out heavily. What did she know about cars than driving it? Disappointed, her hand slid down her pocket for her phone. She's gonna call her dad. But there wasn't any signal. Pissed, she walked down the sidewalk, her arm stretching out trying to catch a signal. It was when she heard it. A swift movement somewhere in the dark shadows. And then, silence. The thought of a ghost dawned on her. The wind whistled, rustling the leaves. Bella felt goose bumps rising on her skin.

Then suddenly, somebody emerged from the shadows behind Bella. It's the ghost perhaps. But this ghost was far from being gaseous as it should be. For it managed to sneakily snatch away the phone in Bella's hand before even Bella realized it. It happened so fast and unexpected, that the first thing Bella noticed was the ghost running away from her like she was the ghost herself, before she found out her phone was already gone.

The ghost had already run (if not floated) a distance when Bella figured what just happened. It was no good to scream. Nobody would hear her. It would just probably attract more ghosts. So irrationally, Bella ran after the ghost. If she would catch him, she would compromise—ask him to let her make a phone call and he could have her phone as he wanted. If that would be easy. And, if the ghost would be just as stupid.

The fat old cashier of the convenient store almost lost his temper. This skinny young dude with the crazy hair covering his already hooded face was taking forever in skimming through the stack of apples to take just one blood-red apple. The dude smiled to himself like he found a needle in the hay. At last!

"Is that all, son?" the cashier asked, trying to keep his cool as his sole customer slowly reached the counter.

The dude didn't answer but just merely handed him a bill so huge it could buy the rest of the apples. The cashier grunted. He didn't have any change. And he definitely didn't want to know where this money came from. He was about to return it when the dude was already at the door, his pale hand throwing-and-catching the apple. Without turning back, he left and was gone in the darkness.

"Huh," the cashier muttered as he was checking if the money wasn't fake. "Weird kid." This time he was chuckling.


	17. BLADE

BLADE

THE GHOST RAN AS FAST AS HE COULD FOR HE couldn't fly, float, teleport, or simply disappear. When he rounded at the corner he collided with the dude from the convenience store. He was thrown down against the concrete sidewalk like he had just smashed up against a wall. The ghost didn't pass through. The dude meanwhile blankly looked down at the ghost as his hand smoothly caught the blood-red apple from the air. He stared at the ghost, who was still laying flat on his back, face crumpling from pain. The dude looked like he was debating with himself whether he'd help the ghost get up or just walk on. Or probably he was just plain looking.

"EDUARD!" Bella exclaimed in complete surprise. She was panting, stopping dead on her tracks.

Eduard was taken by surprise, too. He didn't _hear_ someone was coming.

Bella saw the ghost—her snatcher—flat on his back, unmoving. Amazed, Bella asked Eduard, "What did you do? Oh, did he try to steal your apple, too?"

Eduard looked at her bemusedly, then down to his apple, clutching it tightly close to him like it was the most precious thing there is.

Bella walked towards the snatcher. Carefully, she searched for her phone in the snatcher's pockets.

Eduard watched at her, amused.

"Got it!" Bella said as she reached for her phone tucked on the insides of the snatcher's jacket.

Eduard shrugged. He turned his back on Bella as Bella dialled on her phone. He looked at his apple, a wry smile crossing his face as he threw the apple up in the air and then caught it in a tight clasp with his fingers. His hand froze. His eyes widened as if he had seen something bad like a ghost. He turned around and looked to those pair of eyes he knew he would see.

"What now?" Eduard breathed coolly.

"Stay back!" the snatcher warned. His arm was around Bella, his hand covered her mouth. His other hand held a pocket knife that nestled dangerously on Bella's neck. "Or I'll slit her throat!"

Eduard was relaxed. Not a single muscle twitched. He looked calm as ever like negotiating the hostage crisis is what he does everyday. "You don't want to do that, do, you, punk?"

"WATCH ME, EMO!"

Bella's eyes widened. They widened more when she saw Eduard just smiled as if he could only care less.

"You surely don't want to know what would I do if you would splatter even just a tiny drop of her blood?" "Eduard said, almost serenely. For some odd reason, it made Bella shivered.

"Uh-huh. Well, let us see then, skeleton!"

And before the snatcher could breathe, Eduard Coolen was already on his side. Smoothly, he grabbed the arm pinning Bella. Bella came spinning her way out of the snatcher's clutch. Eduard made it all looked easy. The snatcher cried in pain as Eduard twisted his arm. He tried to stab Eduard with his other hand, but Eduard was just too quick to stop and disarm him. The pocket knife fell off. Still weirdly coolly and creeping-ly calm as ever, Eduard took a hold of the snatcher's neck, almost crushing his windpipe. His face close to the snatcher's as he muttered, "I would love to take you right here, right now. You're lucky, I'm not thirsty." Then he let him go. Although in pain, the snatcher quickly gathered himself up and stormed off as fast as his limping legs could take him.

Eduard Coolen picked up the pocket knife. Then he reached for his sweater's pocket and pulled out the blood-red apple still spotless. He looked like he was debating with himself if he'd slice the apple with the knife and probably give some to Bella. Then suddenly, his hand bent the knife like it was made of rubber. The blade broke into two.

Bella watched him, dumbfounded.

Eduard turned to her then smiled. "It was a toy. Did it scare you?"

"You think?" Bella snapped cuttingly. "I thought I was gonna—YOU! YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME?! HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S COOL?"

Eduard walked passed by the hyperventilating Bella as he said calmly under his breath, "Careful on being alone at night. You don't know who you'll meet."

The next thing Bella blinked, Eduard was already gone.

"Not again," Bella grunted. Eduard seemed to always do that to her—walk away before she knew it. It irked her. She had almost gone crazy right there but she heaved a sigh of relief as she heard the familiar sounds of her dad's mobile.


	18. TEAM BELLA

TEAM BELLA

GOING TO THE BEACH PUSHED THROUGH. EVEN though there wasn't sun in the sky, just dark heavy clouds hovering around. Mick insisted that later that day, the clouds would gave way to the sun, and it'd all be a nice and sunny, as what the weatherman had said. But, the sea wasn't anything friendly, winds blowing so hard. There's no rain though, yet. And to Mick, it was just good for some beach volleyball.

Only a few were convinced. Bella was there. And so was Jean along with other girls. Jean probably tagged along just to spoil it all. Like the bleak weather wasn't bad enough.

It wasn't raining, but it was too cold that everyone had their jackets zipped up all the way to their chin. Bella gathered her breath and prepared herself to put on a good show as she was also shaking off the incident the night before.

"Oh, great. This is just gonna be _cool_," Jean said, emphatic.

Mick gave her a face. Then he called out, "Hey guys, let's play ball!"

Indeed, literally speaking, only the guys were up for some beach volleyball. Though, others would rather surf, the sea was just freezing and not all were all ecstatic to it, either. The girls were even feeling a bit sluggish, that they could only move their mouths. That meant one thing only—gossip. Except for Bella. She'd rather play than be stuck with Jean and the girls. She didn't mind that if she wouldn't join them, she'd be their main topic.

It turned out Bella wasn't that half-bad. She was on Mick's team, and even though she messed up occasionally like hitting the ball too low or failing to get the ball to the other side of the net or not hitting the ball at all, Mick never lost his cool. He just kept on smiling, even though their team's losing. Mick seemed like the only one who was enjoying the whole game, the whole hanging-out-by-the beach thing. Well, he should be, or at least act like it. He was the one who was pushing this whole thing to happen in the first place.

But like a sudden, outrageous break on the whole smooth joyride—or at least to Mick's joyride—a group of three young men arrived at the scene.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded the tallest one who was in the middle of the other two. His tone was threatening like he owned the beach or something and that he just caught the trespassers. Bella's back was on the three men, so she did not saw them coming. Body arched and leaning forward, she was getting ready to try and spike the opponent's serve, but suddenly, the opponent hesitated, looking scared. For a second, Bella thought the opponent was threatened by her moves. But, it was when he heard a thick fierce voice from behind her that she realized why the opposing team, and even all her team mates, all of a sudden, stopped.

"Uh-oh," muttered Jean. A knowing expectant smile curved her lips as her glare focused on her classmates who were just playing beach volleyball when some rouge guys butted in. "This is gonna be good."

The other girls followed Jean's stare. Unlike Jean, they were apprehensive.

"This ain't your territory," the tall guy went on. His voice thicker and menacing.

Bella, feeling the tension and suddenly nervous, slowly turned around, not really thrilled to see who was speaking. She gasped. Her eyes widened. "J-Jakob?"

Jakob's dead serious, almost-could-kill-someone-look instantly was wiped off from his face at the sight of Bella. In turn was a surprise look. "BE-BELLA?"

"Yeah, it's me." Bella then looked at the young men who were standing at Jakob's sides. She remembered them. His sidekicks. And as usual, they were snickering. At Jakob.

Jakob scratched the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. As if caught by his master, the scary wolf suddenly turned into a bashful puppy. "I'm sorry. Really, Bella. I just thought you were some…" His voice trailed off. He was suddenly shy.

"If you want us to leave, Jakob, it's okay. It's getting cold anyway—"

"NO! NO!," Jakob shook his head vehemently. "I don't want you to leave, Bella. Hey, quit laughing, Pig!" He added, for a moment angry as he slug his friend strongly on the head. Pig just laughed even harder.

"You can come here anytime and as long as you want, Bella," Jakob turned back to Bella, his tone already soft. He was smiling. Even smiling widely than Mick did earlier on. Bella's classmates were gawking in disbelief, never knowing how to make out of Jakob's swift swing of moods. For a second, he looked frightening, next thing you know he looked—well, just—ridiculous.

"But, Jake, you just said—" Pig tried to remind Jakob but was cut off by another whack in the head. Good thing, Pig was quicker this time, and he managed to duck from it. He laughed as he got away from Jakob's huge punch.

Frustrated, Jakob's punch landed on somebody else's head. Slim, his other friend that is.

"Hey, what did I do?" complained Slim, his hand on his head. "Man, this will bruise."

"SHUTUP!" Then, Jakob, turned to smile at Bella.

Bella smiled back.

Jakob's smile brightened, his face lit up. He craned his neck and his stare aimed at Mick, who was seemingly hiding behind Bella. "Mind if we join you?"

"Ahmm—"

"I'll be on Bella's team," Jakob declared as he slightly pushed Mick aside, taking his place. Mick, having no choice, and the other boys, went to the other side as Jakob's sidekicks replaced their positions.


	19. KNOCK OUT

KNOCK OUT

JAKOB WAS A GOOD BEACH VOLLEYBALL PLAYER. He was doing all the work for his team. Because he wanted to. And yeah, practically he's a show-off. Even though it's not his place he'd take the ball anyway that Pig even managed to text on his cellphone. And Slim could just might as well sleep. Jakob just seemed like he got some huge long hands that he could just reach the ball anywhere it flew. And he was just fast. Everytime he'd score, he'd laugh loudly. If his sidekicks forgot to cheer at him—basically, that's all it seemed they were supposed to do—to cheer at him—he'd yell at them. And if they were close enough, he'd whack them in the head. Bella's team was winning on a landslide. The only time the other team scored was when they aimed the ball to Bella. Not that Mick was on it. He was pro-Bella. He was scowling every time his teamates would throw the ball to Bella. And so was Jakob. "Sorry," Bella would say. "It's okay, Bella," Jakob would smile reassuringly, and got back at the guy who threw the ball, spiking the ball on the guy's face.

It was then that Bella saw a familiar nice cool car pulling over. She then excused herself, saying she was tired and she needed to rest. Her team complied. "Don't worry Bella," Jakob said. "We would crush this guys."

Bella saw Mick and his teamates' tired, worn-out faces. She was worried about them. "You don't have to do that, Jakob."

"Oh, I'll assure you Bella, we will win. 'Ey, Pig? What the heck are you doing? You know there ain't no signal in here!"

Jean and the girls gave Bella a who-does-she-think-she-is look as Bella walked towards Eduard Coolen who was sitting on the sand, watching the waves crashed the shore. The wind was blowing his hair away from his face, and for the first time Bella saw clearly his chiselled, perfect bone-structure little pale face. Bella, unabashedly, sat right next to Eduard. Eduard moved to his side, away from Bella as if Bella had swine flu. She was a Swine alright.

"You know," Bella said. "Even though you saved my life twice, I still think you're rude."

"Is that what you really _think_?" Eduard replied. It slightly caught Bella off guard. She didn't expect he would reply at her that instant.

Eduard was examining Bella's face. His eyes narrowed, squinting. Bella turned to face Eduard. She blushed as their eyes met. Eduard held her stare. She was the first one to let go. She fixed her eyes back to the sea, and occasionally to the guys playing volleyball just nearby. She could feel Eduard's boring stare at her.

Eduard shrugged, as if in defeat. "You're hard to read," he said in a low voice like he could just be talking to himself.

Bella could not believe Eduard. She thought she was really obvious. She was no pro in pulling off a poker face.

Jakob laughed hard. He had just hit Mick right smack in the head. With the ball, that is. Wiping the sweat on his brow, he turned to see if Bella had just seen that, and it was when his jaws dropped. He was shocked to see Bella and that Eduard Coolen together. They looked like a couple having a date by the beach. The sight was just too revolting (well, Jakob was not alone, so was Jean and all the other girls, too), it was sick to Jakob's stomach. His eyes were blaring at the two—at Eduard, mainly. He did not see the ball coming at him—right to his head. And it was Mick.

Furious, Jakob turned to Mick and yelled, "OH, SO YOU'RE TRYING TO GET BACK AT ME, FAG?" His eyes were steaming, and his fists clenched. Good thing, his sidekicks were all too quick to stop him from doing anything stupid to Mick. Jakob picked up the ball to serve it. His face still mad. His gaze maintained at the two. It was then he realized that everything just went brighter. As if to torture him even more, a glint of sun rays filtering through the suddenly fading clouds formed a spotlight on Eduard and Bella. A spotlight on the two! It was as if the nature was just in tuned with pairing up Eduard and Bella or rather, pissing off Jakob even more.

"Look at that!" Mick suddenly exclaimed. "See, the sun's up. I told you so!"

With a sudden change of direction and an unnecessary force, Jakob struck the ball hard it went flying fast and furious towards….Eduard.

The rest gasped as the ball hit Eduard on the chest. Eduard fell on his back, flat on the sand. Jakob broke into a smug laughter. He then went to where Bella and the knocked out Eduard (like Hatton by Pacquiao) were. His sidekicks went up behind him.

"Jakob?" Bella said, horrified. "What the heck was that for?"

Jakob was smiling as he picked up the ball. "Oops, my bad. I guess, I never realized I'm really that strong." He nudged his friends for an approving laughter. They gave a weak one. Jakob then turned to Eduard who was unmoving, his body rigid, his eyes shut. "Hey, mophead! Look who's tough now. C'mon it's just a ball. Get up and walk it off."

Bella wasn't amused. In fact, she was angry. And confused, just when she thought Eduard was a superman, she couldn't just quite get it why he was easily knocked out like that. Or was Jakob just too strong? She turned to Eduard. "Eduard, are you okay?" She was worried.

"Oh, he's fine," Jakob said, somewhat convincing himself. As much as he'd like to take Eduard down, he did not want Bella to get mad at him. "The mophead was just too skinny even the wind can easily knock him out. I mean, I didn't mean it, Bella." His voice was suddenly sounding sorry it made his sidekicks burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Mick as he arrived at the scene, along with others. Jean and the girls followed suit, crowding Bella and Eduard. "The sun's up , let's continue play."

"Yeah," Jakob agreed. "Fag's right."

"Mick's the name."

"Well isn't just that a faggot's name, FAG!"

"I'm not a faggot!" Mick's voice almost shrieked.

Jakob laughed. "Yes, you are," he jeered. "You're Fag. And this is Pig. And he is Slim," he said as he gestured to his friends who just kept on laughing.

"I don't care how you named your crazy friends, but leave me out of it!"

"Hey guys, Fag just gave you a new nickname. Crazy!" And the three friends laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard.

"Is he dead?" Jean suddenly interrupted. Her tone sounded like she could have just been asking about the weather.

"No!" Bella snapped. She was panicking. "He's not!"

"So, he passed out?"

"Oh, he's knocked out." Jakob replied, proud. "You're lucky I didn't hit you with it, Faggot!" He turned back to Mick.

"I am not a—!" Mick was all red.

"Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!"

"Just, stop it Jakob!" Bella cut in. She was mad.

"He started it."

"No, I didn't," Mick muttered.

Suddenly, Eduard opened his eyes. He must have awakened from all the noise. Or he must have thought he was the one being called faggot that it ticked him. Whatever the reason was, he's already up, grabbing Bella's nearest hand with all the strength left in him. He noticed his classmates circling him and that three young ruffian he must have seen before, circling around him, shading him from the big ball of light. "M-my car," he mumbled to Bella, voice weak. "Take me to my car."


	20. UGLY

UGLY

BELLA HELPED EDUARD GOT HIMSELF UP. EDUARD'S arm on Bella's shoulders. Nobody else tried to help. They were somewhat afraid of Eduard. Jakob even didn't bother to help Bella. He was heartbroken. Finally, Eduard was settled on the driver's seat, Bella on the passenger's. Bella was about to open the door to get out when Eduard's hand stopped her. "Don't!" His voice rough.

Bella, unsure what to do next, turned to Eduard and dropped her stare to Edward's hand on hers. It was cold. Piercing cold. Just like that time when he accidentally touched her to brush away the apple she was handing to him. He let go. Bella looked up at him. Worried.

"Are you feeling better?" Bella asked. "You're freezing."

Eduard just nodded. His eyes shut. He was like in pain.

Bella sighed. Her face straight ahead to the sea. It was then she noticed how neat Eduard's car was. It didn't just look super cool outside, but also inside. Sure, it must have cost tons. She wondered how rich the Coolens must have been.

"Nice ride," she said, trying to break the ice.

No reply. Then there was some knocking on the tinted windows.

"Don't roll out the windows," ordered Eduard. His eyes still closed.

Bella did not move a muscle. She could see from inside it was Mick. Jean was behind him. The knocking eventually stopped.

Mick shrugged his shoulders. Jean was disappointed. She was so dying to know what could have been going on with Eduard and Bella inside the car.

"Why on earth should Bella be there?" Jean asked, munching on some potato chips.

"Just, drop it, Jean." Mick said. "C'mon let's go."

With a heavy heart and face, Jean followed Mick away from the car.

"I quit," Jakob announced as Mick reached the shore.

"But, you can't quit—"

"Which part of 'I quit' you don't understand, Fag? And this game is just stupid and boring." And with that, he left. His hands on his pocket, his shoulders dropped, his head down. His friends ran after him. Pig had to scramble his way, snatching up the bag of potato chips Jean was holding. "What the—?" was all Jean could say.

"Hey, Jake. We should do this more often," Pig suggested as he hurriedly dug his hand on the potato chips.

Eduard seemed like he was sleeping. Bella, had nothing else to do, being still with Eduard in his car. She watched her classmates basked in the sun, enjoying the beach. Bella tried to get out a few times but every time she did so, Eduard's hand was just too quick to pull her right back.

"Hey, I thought you're sleeping," Bella blurted out. "Aren't you?"

Eduard smiled, and then he opened his eyes. "I still can't let you go," he said. "Not yet."

Bella looked up at him strangely like he had just talked some foreign language. "Why is that?"

It was a long moment before Eduard could answer. "Why? You still want to be with your friends who are talking spiteful things about you, right now?"

"What? How'd you know?"

"Can't you tell?"

Bella looked at her friends. She saw Jean eyeing at them. Bella knew Jean couldn't see them through the tinted windows. But Jean's stare was just penetrating, it was as if she had some x-ray vision or something.

"Well, I have no choice," Bella replied. "I don't want to be a loner like you." Then, she hurriedly added, "They could really be nice, you know."

"Well, at least I'm not a faker."

Bella let it drop. There's no use in arguing with Eduard. So, she changed the subject, "Hey, why are you here, anyway? I thought you don't like hanging-out?"

Edward gave her a side-long glance. "I don't. I came here to look for Vittoria."

Bella mouthed the name Vittoria like it was a bad word. She hated to admit Jean's theory on Eduard and Vittoria could be true.

"Why?" Bella could not help but asked.

"That's between me and Vittoria."

Bella made a face. She could have just mocked Eduard right then.

"You look ugly," Eduard's velvet voice commented.

Taken aback and pissed off, Bella turned to Eduard, then readily snapped her head back to stare at the windshield. "Hmmp," she scowled even more.

Eduard smiled, lop-sided.


	21. TWILIGHT

TWILIGHT

EDUARD DROVE BELLA CRAZY. SO TO GET BACK AT him for calling her ugly she spat, "Huh. You should have seen your face when Jakob hit you with that _soft_ ball. It was so pale as if you couldn't get any paler." She didn't add that it was still perfectly beautiful, though. "You were shaking like an epileptic." She didn't mention that he was trembling with much grace. "And you were sweating profusely." She omitted the fact that even though he was soaking in sweat he looked like he was shining as his sweat glistened under the sunlight. It looked like melted diamond droplets.

Bella meant to get into the nerve of the flawless Eduard, but Eduard just looked at her blankly. Bella sulked, figuring out how to piss the insult-proof Eduard. Then she sighed heavily in defeat.

After a moment of awkward silence, Bella spoke. "Hey! What were you doing late last night?"

"What?"

"Last night, before you beat up that guy who snatched my cellphone."

"Oh, I bought an apple," Eduard shrugged.

Bella stared at him strangely, mentally making a list of how Eduard Coolen is the Mr. Freakiest.

"What's with apples anyways?" she asked, annoyed.

"I like its color," Eduard said like it's the sanest obvious answer to the question.

"GOSH!" Jean shrieked. "How long are they gonna be there?" Jean was beyond angry—Bella and Eduard were still not getting out.

"C'mon Jean," Girl 1 said. "Let's help Mick pick driftwood before it gets dark." Jean grumpily followed as she gave a last look on Eduard Coolen's nice cool car.

"What did you say to your father about the thief?" Eduard asked Bella like he was that really interested.

"Oh that. I didn't tell him about it. Chuckie worries too much. He's trying so hard for me to like Knives."

"Do you like Knives?"

"The weather sucks."

Eduard stared at Bella for a moment. As he turned to look straight to the sea he smiled a croocked smile. The two watched in silence at the play of orange and pink in the sky as the sun was setting down. _All was golden in the sky, when the day met the night._

Amazed by the sight, Bella smiled. "Well, it's not that bad," she said referring to her comment on Knives. She could almost hear her favourite cheesy love song (George Michael's _Careless _Whisper) playing in the background as she imagined herself to be in the most romantic part of a chick flick. She could almost see herself wrapped around Eduard's arm as they enjoyed the sunset. Bella was all dreamy like an idiot as she pictured herself and Eduard making out in the twilight—which for some strange reason had become her favourite time of the day.

"Get out of my car now," Eduard muttered, jolting up Bella to her senses.

Bella caught a glimpse of Eduard who was curiously staring down at her. Her gaze dropped. She was embarrassed, afraid her flustered face might show it. As guilty as she could be, she suddenly felt so paranoid like Eduard had just known what she was fantasizing about. This was all the twilight's fault.

Finally back in reality, she realized Eduard had just kicked her out. Forcibly, she opened the window, got herself out, then shut it so hard as she reminded herself that Eduard Coolen is unbelievable.


	22. HOT DOG

22. HOTDOG

"BELLA," MICK EXCLAIMED HAPPILY AS BELLA approached her classmates circling around the fire and heating up the hotdog-on-the-sticks.

Bella shyly smiled as she settled herself next to Mick as Jean who sat across was glaring at her.

"Where's Eduard?" Jean asked thickly. "Isn't he gonna join us?"

"I think he's leaving," Bella said, her eyes on the fire.

"Oh,"Jean said. "So what was that all about, Bella?"

But before Bella could speak, Girl 2, eyes squinting, asked her, "Did he ask you to the prom?"

"Bella's not going to prom," Mick said matter-of-factly as she handed Bella a hotdog.

"Are you guys dating?" Girl 3 excitedly asked.

"What?" Bella blushed. "No!" Bella didn't want to add that she thinks Eduard and Vittoria are really a thing, especially when Jean was around. She didn't want to see her with a triumphant smug face.

"So what's really going on Bella?" Jean asked, her look piercing.

"Eduard was sort of hurt," Bella explained. "He looked really sick. I just couldn't leave him like that."

"Oh! So you were _nursing_ him," a guy remarked that made the other boys snickered at the word, except for Mick.

"I think you should ask him to join us," Jean said, smiling that got Bella wondering what she's up to. "It wouldn't be that nice of us to just let him go. He's also our classmate, too."

"But I don't think Eduard would—"Bella tried to say. She certainly didn't want anyone to know Eduard had just kicked her out of his car, just as everyone thought there's something going on between them.

"What you think Mickey?" Jean turned to Mick as if she didn't hear Bella.

Mick was taken aback not just because Jean called her a mouse name. And not just long ago, he was called Fag. Could his name really be that bad? "I guess," he said hesitantly, "there's still enough food for one more."

Jean smiled that friendly smile from her—too friendly it was as if she really was up to something—as she watched Bella walked towards Eduard's nice cool car. She felt like playing _truth-or-dare_ on Bella.

Bella hesitantly knocked on Eduard's window. It was a moment before he rolled it out.

"Hey," Bella said, mustering her best to keep it nice and casual. "Why you still haven't taken off?"

Eduard didn't answer. She knew it. Eduard isn't nice and casual.

"If you want to stay awhile, you might as well come join us. We're having hotdogs for dinner…"

"I don't eat intestines," Eduard said.

"Intestines. Hotdogs. I never knew that." She drew out a small laugh but was cut off as she saw Eduard's serious stone face.

Eduard looked at her. The same empty stare.

"Okay," Bella mumbled, her eyes dropped to her feet. "But if you'll get hungry…"

Eduard shook his head. "They're gonna laugh at you when you get back."

"I know," Bella admitted. "I'm the new girl, alright. And they're testing me. Now, could you just please be cooperative and just get out of the car. "

Then suddenly, a loud thunder boomed and a lightning streaked the sky. It was quickly followed by a heavy downpour. The bonfire was eventually out. More thunder followed, like someone from up above were rearranging the largest and heaviest furniture, if there is. It got the girls screaming and scampering for some refuge, Mick's car, that is. Bella's nearest shelter was Eduard's nice cool car.

Eduard heaved a sigh as he gave in, "Get in."

Bella, being too stubborn, still got her pride but the rain was just so hard, hitting her like bullets. It was just seconds and she was already soaking wet. Her vision blurred from rain. So with a thick skin on, and despite the obvious that the invitation was insincere, she got herself once again in Eduard's car.


	23. DRIVE

Carlyle Coolen closed his eyes and saw the image vividly like it was happening before him. A girl was lying on the ground. She was unconscious, fresh red blood dripping from her neck. Eduard slowly raised the girl's neck for it to touch his lips. And thirstily, he sucked out the blood from the girl like he had never drunk blood before. Carlyle opened his eyes. His face was paler than its usual paleness. He knew the girl. It was the Chief Swine's daughter—Ysabella Swine. The question was how long does he have before the image he had seen could eventually happen? Is it days, hours, minutes or just seconds? He couldn't be too late.

The rain was so hard it seemed to never end. Bella's classmates were all in their cars ready to leave and call it a day. To Eduard's and Bella's no choice, Eduard had to drive Bella home—a favor Mick had never thought he would ask on Eduard. The rain was just making the ride too risky. It'd be a double trip for Mick if he had to drive Bella.

So there it was, Eduard Coolen was actually driving Bella Swine home. Bella rested her head against the window, wishing her truck wasn't busted so that she wouldn't have to bear with all the awkwardness. Then she turned to look at Eduard who was driving gravely, his hands firm on the wheel. She thought being with him isn't that bad. The dude saved her life twice whether it was just accidental or he just wouldn't admit it. Plus, he's cute—that would be an understatement. Bella smiled to herself, telling herself to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

"Cool car," Bella complimented, hopeful to start a casual small talk. "It must be very expensive."  
Eduard didn't talk back. Instead, he pushed the gas pedal harder that had Bella thrown back against her seat. He must have known Bella was just being a suck-up. Or he must have just shown off how really nice and cool his car was. Or maybe he was just being in a total hurry to get rid of Bella so he must drive that fast.

Bella straightened herself up, as she strapped herself with the seatbelt so she wouldn't be thrown back to her seat the next time or be slammed hard towards the dashboard if ever they come to a sudden stop. She could not almost believe Eduard could be somehow reckless.

"Hey," Bella said, trying her second shot. "How come I didn't see it last night?"

"I _walked_ my way home," Eduard snapped.

Though his tone bugged her, Bella took it as a good sign that Eduard Coolen still remembered he had a mouth. "You just walked? But isn't your place too far away from town?"

Eduard took a second to answer. "I like the feel of air against my hair," he shrugged.

Bella look at him like he said something really stupid. _Yeah, right_, she thought. But as her gaze turned to Eduard's hair, a gush of jealousy filled her. Shaking it off, she asked, "Isn't it that scary to walk alone in the middle of—"

"Could you keep quiet?!" Eduard suddenly demanded.

Bella zipped her big mouth, as she watched Eduard's eyes narrowed as if he was listening to something. Something inaudible, that is, to Bella's ears. Like, people's thoughts, perhaps.

Then the car suddenly came to a halt. Bella was thankful she had put her seatbelt on. The street was so dark and deserted. Thick black forests lined both sides of the road. Rain was unstoppable.

"Wh-What's going on, Eduard?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous.

Eduard pursed his lips, his eyes on the road ahead. He was rigid. "Take the wheel, Bella. Go back to La Pull."

Eduard was acting weird, and Bella started to panic. "I don't understand you. What's going on?"

"The road's flooded. We can't cross over."

Bella looked ahead. The headlights were just blaring, she had to squint her eyes to make out on something. She couldn't see a thing. She's now getting scared.

"Just stay over at your friend's house for the night," Eduard said as he turned towards Bella.

"Jakob? But I don't even know where he—"

"Just do what I say," Eduard ordered as he climbed down his nice cool car. Hesitantly, Bella moved to the driver's seat. When Eduard was out, he turned around and stared down at the very confused Bella. In no time, he was soaked in the rain. "Drive, Bella. Whatever happens, keep driving." Then he shut the car's door in Bella's face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Knives, Carlyle was staring at his phone disappointingly. He couldn't contact Eduard. Was he already too late?


	24. THE VAMPIRE

24. THE VAMPIRE

JIM HEARD IT. HE HEARD THE CAR MILES AWAY. HE heard the car they're expecting detoured. It was speeding away from the ambush they plotted. It was running away like a scared cat. Instinctively, he ran as fast as he could to catch up with the car before it could get away any further. He was a blur. Jim hopped from one tree to another. He seemed to fly right through the thick forest, zooming in on the car fast.

Vittoria turned around and smiled at what she saw. The rain had slowed down. The meadow was dark and murky. The only light was from the moon above. But she could clearly see who it was. Eduard, wet from rain, emerged from the forest's edge and into the clearing.

"Eduard," Vittoria called out softly. Her voice, alluring than ever. "My dear Eduard."

"Let's get this over with, Vittoria," replied Eduard, sounding just as soft.

Vittoria laughed as she moved closer to Eduard. "Why are you being so hard on yourself, my dear? There's a whole wide world out there. How long are you gonna play as an innocent high schooler, fooling everyone else and yourself."

Eduard, rooted on the spot, watched as Vittoria was getting closer. She too, was soaking wet. Her long red hair damp, dripping. The wind blew as she walked, the leaves swaying along. She must have been the most graceful woman Eduard had ever seen, and it didn't matter.

"Why don't you join us?" Vittoria went on, pacing slowly towards Eduard. "Live with us. Live with me."

Eduard was mute, or he must have been just dumbfounded.

"Live life the way _our kind_ should."

"This isn't life," Eduard snapped, after a grimace. "This is a curse."

Vittoria laughed crisply. "Well, then, tell that to your maker," she said, her voice came off as a breath. She stopped when she was close enough, about a foot from Eduard. Then, she went around Eduard, slowly, teasingly. "It's nature, Eduard," she said in a seductive whisper. "Drinking human blood. You can't fight it any much longer. You know you want to."

Eduard didn't say anything. His face dead serious.

Poised, but Vittoria's eyes, suddenly were fierce. "Don't you understand, Eduard? We are on top of the food chain. Don't you realize how powerful we are?"

"If you're powerful then why don't you leave Knives out of your hunting rage. Go somewhere else, where it can offer you a bigger menu."

"Yeah, but it won't be so much fun without a stubborn one like you." Vittoria twitched her lips.

"Watch out."

Vittoria drew a knowing smile. "I am always on my guard, Eduard. It's the _humans_ who should watch out for me."

Vittoria was about to reach out to touch Eduard's face when she suddenly tripped. She had stepped on a small rock.

Eduard's hands were quick enough to stop Vittoria from falling face down on the dirt.

"Nice catch," Vittoria breathed, impressed by the Eduard's speed and his strong grip on her armpits.

Just as she was so positive that Eduard would keep holding her like it's not that uncomfortable, Eduard suddenly let go. Vittoria fell smack on the ground. She readily gathered herself up and shot a smirk on Eduard, feeling betrayed as she wiped a smudge of dirt on her pretty pale face. But Eduard wasn't looking at her pretty dirty pale face. She followed Eduard's vigilant gaze. Just then, a figure came out from the trees. It was Jim. But he was not alone.

"Eduard Coolen brought us a _snack_," Jim announced as he moved forward dragging the very frightened and wet Bella Swine, who was stumbling on her way.

Bella didn't know if she'd sigh in relief to see two familiar faces—Eduard's and her History teacher's because when she was looking at them, they're almost like strangers. Shiver ran down her spine as if she wasn't freezing enough.

Bella gasped in horror as Jim drastically drew her to his side. Then he pulled her hair back, bending her neck. Bella's vision went upside down. As if she wasn't creeped out already, Jim trailed his big nose down Bella's neck, sniffing it like it was a hot steak.

Vittoria watched in amusement, while Eduard was emotionless and frozen like a statue. Vittoria's long fingers stroke playfully on Eduard's drenched hair as she asked, "Is she a girlfriend, dear?" Then she laughed wickedly. "Does she even know _what _you are?"

"No." Eduard's voice was hard and cold. Then suddenly his usual calmness and coolness in his face were gone as he looked away from Jim and Bella. "Let her go." His voice became almost pleading. It's even barely audible.

Vittoria laughed harder. "You think you're so tough," she said mockingly. Then she came closer to Eduard. When she was so close enough, she kissed the corner of Eduard's lips. Then against his lips, she whispered teasingly, "You know you want to taste what you've been longing for decades."  
As if it was his cue, Jim dug his head on Bella's neck. And Bella screamed in agony like she never screamed before. But the thunder was just louder. Like a flash, Eduard shook off Vittoria's leechy clutch. It was so strong, she went flying on the trees. Like he was wearing a superman's cape, he whooshed towards Jim before Jim's bite could go deeper on Bella's neck. Simultaneously, Eduard pinned Jim to the ground as Bella was broken free from Jim. She fell too on the wet soil. Jim kicked Eduard away from him, the sound was a thunder. "This is fun," Jim smiled revealing his blood-red teeth, as he gathered himself up, blood droplets on the side of his mouth. Eduard was thrown flat on the ground. Jim was about to hit his head with his filthy big shoes, but it was nothing but mud. Jim threw his fists and his kicks like Bruce Lee. He flew aggressively to attack Eduard. But he always missed hitting him. Eduard was just fast like Manny Pacquiao. Plus he knew what Jim was thinking that he could easily avoid him. Everytime Eduard launched his counter attack, he always got the bull's eye.

Jim bawled in frustration. Black noisy birds flew away from the trees by the sound. Then before he could think (assuming he had a brain), Eduard was behind him. Vittoria appeared from the trees, just in time to witness it. Her face was really soiled and her flaming red hair tangled with twigs and leaves. The smell of Bella's blood distracted her for a second and that was just enough for Eduard to do his stunt. He broke Jim's neck with a snap. He bit it, black fluid gushing out. Then like an overripe rotten apple falling from its tree, Jim's head (his face looked like he didn't know what hit him) dropped to the ground.

Vittoria shrieked so hard at what she saw. Eduard slowly walked towards her, his crazy hair covering his face. She's going to be next. Tears streaming and washing away the mud off her face, Vittoria shakily pulled herself together and ran as fast as she could to escape from the unmerciful vampire slayer.

Eduard was about to run (or flew) after Vittoria, when he smelled it. Bella's blood was the sweetest scent his nostrils had ever sniffed. It was irresistible like the blood-red apple Eve offered to Adam. Afterall, he was just a vampire.


	25. THE MEADOW

25. THE MEADOW

BELLA LAID ON THE GRASSY GROUND. SHE AND Eduard were finally alone in the meadow. Jim was still there in the corner, but he's head was detached from his body and he's already dead. Bella though was unconscious as a starfish, fresh red blood dripping from her neck. Eduard slowly took his steps towards the passed-out Bella. When he was close enough, he kneeled down and slowly raised Bella's bloody neck for it to touch his lips. The thirsty predator was ready to kill his prey.

"Eduard don't!" Carlyle suddenly appeared in front of him, as timely as he could be. And as a good boyscout as he could be, he was carrying a hand bag—his medical kit.

Eduard growled as he hesitantly withdrew his excited mouth from Bella's throat. Dropping her like she's hot, he let go of Bella.

His wet hair covering his hair, he said with intense emotion never heard from him before. "She's dying Carlyle!" Then he added sourly, "She might as well be useful."

"That doesn't mean it's alright to feed on her," Carlyle spoke, his facial expression really serious. He actually didn't need to speak his mind out, for Eduard knew what's in it already. But Carlyle believed that it would be effective if he talked Eduard out of it in his face. "You're stronger than this, Eduard. Don't give in."

Eduard was clenching his fist. Once again, he looked he's constipated. Jim's black blood must've really upset his vampire stomach.

"I…I…c-can't," he choked.

Carlyle came closer to Eduard that only the lifeless Bella was between them two. He bent down to level with Eduard. "Bella Swine has a life ahead of her. Don't take it away." Then he zipped open his bag and picked out his intimidating medical stuffs.

Eduard watched his brother and spat, "You can't save her, Carlyle."

Carlyle smiled. "Yes, I can," he said sounding like Obama. Then she carried Bella in his arms as he brought her to the nearest tree root where Bella could rest as she would be treated by the skilful hands of the vampire doctor (oxymoron unintentional, or is it?).

"What are you gonna do Carlyle? Make her one of us?" Eduard's tone was pure sarcasm.

Eduard stood up and turned his back like he was grossed out by the sight of Bella under the knife. He remained standing still in the very middle of the meadow even when the rain had started to pour once again. If it wasn't for the shower, tears would have been recognizable.

"Go clean the mess up," he then heard Carlyle's thought. The downpour wasn't still stopping but the vampires, without some help from any expensive watches, could easily distinguish time of the day. It was already almost dawn.

Eduard, like an obedient robot, went to do his errand—picked out Jim's headless body with one hand, while his other held the hideous head; then flew across the Knives forrest to look for the nearest dry land where he could burn Jim into ashes.

On his way back he saw a deer—the one like Bambi. He snatched Bambi away and like any thirsty vampire he sucked out the blood from the crippling deer.


	26. PETER PAN

26. PETER PAN

"Poor deer," was Bella's first words when she woke up in a familiar hospital bed. Her father told her what happened—that she was riding shotgun with Eduard, when Eduard's nice cool car ran over a deer.

"I TOLD YOU CHIEF!" Jakob said in an I-told-you-so tone when he came to visit Bella. "That Eduard Coolen is one messy driver. When are we gonna arrest him?"

Chief Swine shook his head and managed to smile. "It was an accident Jake. I'm just glad Bella's okay." Then he jokingly scolded, "If it wasn't for your tweaking, Bella wouldn't have had a busted truck. She wouldn't have needed to hitch anybody's ride."

But Jakob didn't laugh as he realized he was the one to blame. "Oh, Bella. I shouldn't have left. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jake," Bella smiled reassuringly. "It's the weather's. And if I would be the one driving, it could have been worse." Bella laughed gently at her own joke. But the two men didn't think she's funny.

"I'm glad you're doing well Bella," Dr. Carlyle smiled charmingly. He and Bella were alone in the hospital.

"Jean is right," Bella said. "You're a genius."Jean and Mick had also visited Bella. Mick brought her lots of food and flowers that had Bella felt like it was her funeral. Bella also had a sinking feeling that Jean would have had preferred it was really Bella's funeral she was going to. Of course, Bella knew Jean was only there to see Dr. Carlyle Coolen.

Carlyle laughed nicely. He didn't know who Jean is. "Loads of experience sure paid off." His smile's a sunshine.

Eduard Coolen, without any scratch from the so-called-car-accident had woken up from his Bio class hibernation. He found the room empty but only the Bio teacher in the table in front. Vampires tend to be sleepy at day for _direct_ sunlight obviously is their weakness. As vampires aged, their strength at daytime is proportionate to what it could have been with their human body and the intensity of sunlight. Do the math. It is common sense that a thousand-year old vampires live in total night since a ray of sun would instantly kill them. If Eduard the vampire was to live _normally_, he'd be about a hundred years _old_. That's still strong enough for a Chinese.

_Oh my gosh,_ Eduard heard the Bio teacher's thought. _He's awake! He looked so serene in his sleep! Oh my!_

Eduard hurriedly stood up. He couldn't allow himself to listen to his teacher's thoughts any longer.

"Not so fast Coolen." Eduard turned to his teacher, as he was about to bolt out of the room. He knew he heard him spoke. A voice in the mind is deep, echoey, and dreamy compared to the one spoken out loud.

"I cannot tolerate this behaviour anymore," the Bio teacher went on. _OMG! He's looking at me! Oh my! He's so cute! Stop it!_

Eduard shut off his 6th sense for it was torturing him. If he hadn't known how to control his skill, he would have gone mad from all these crazy thoughts around him. But it was different with Ysabella Swine. With Bella, he felt like almost an ordinary human again. Though at first, not getting into Bella's mind bruised his vampire ego. Then, he was wondering how Bella was doing, when she's coming back to school, and that is she scared of him.

"Coolen? Are you listening?"

Eduard had forgotten for awhile about his teacher. What was he thinking?

"As I was saying, you are failing in my class. It was partly Swine's fault. She's not really that good. But you're a very bright student. It's just that your absences and sleeping in classes—"

"—what do you want me to do?"

"Well," the Bio teacher said as he tucked an invisible hair behind his ear. "Make-up projects would be too easy for you. And I want to make myself clear on this. So my proposition is that you go to prom."

_Go to prom with me,_ Eduard heard as soon as he started listening to his teacher's mind. He wished he hadn't. But he had to, to know what really the Bio teacher is up to. _Oh! If only I could offer myself. If only it's allowed! Oh my!_

"What!" Eduard eyes narrowed. He could have smacked down or suck out the blood of his teacher. But he's grossed out already.

"I know you never liked going to prom." _I don't understand why._ "So this I think will serve us your punishment. I've heard you're fond of summer."

Eduard almost laughed. People are so ignorant. With all their stupid theories, like he and Bella were dating. Now, why was he thinking of Bella again?

"If you don't want to go to summer class," _Me and him alone for the whole summer!Oh my! _"Then a night at prom wouldn't hurt"_ A night with me! _"We're having a costume party. It's my idea. I'm the head of the committee and we invited this rock—"

"—I don't see the point."

"Well, take it or leave it. If you want to graduate on time, then I'll see you on prom."

The last time Eduard Coolen graduated in high school was like decades ago. He only agreed to go back to school (aside from his looks obviously don't pass for a real adult) to update himself and blend in the times. It sure sucked to be trapped forever in a boy's body (that would be a different reason for the Bio teacher).

Eduard sighed. He knew he needed to graduate. The soonest he'd graduate, the soonest he's out of Knives.


	27. COUNT DRACULA

27. COUNT DRACULA

Bella opened up her eyes and saw a dark figure leaning by her window. She gathered herself up and rested her back against the wall. The room was dark—it was already late in the evening. Chief Swine was sleeping and snoring on the couch at the corner. Bella stared at the dark silhouette who was staring back at her. She was waiting for _it_ to speak.

"Aren't you supposed to scream?" Eduard finally spoke.

Bella didn't answer. She wanted him to feel what it's like waiting for a mute like him to reply. She wondered how long had he been standing there, watching her sleep. That kinda gave her the creeps.

Eduard sighed. "You must be scared of me." Bella should be because if she could make out from the darkness, she'd figure Eduard was putting on a Dracula costume. What could be freakier than a stalker-ish fish dressing up as a fish?

"Bella?" Eduard called her after a long moment of listening to Chief Swine's snore and even his thoughts.

As if _Bella_ was the password to her zipped mouth, Bella started to talk.

"But you saved my life Eduard," she told him.

"I nearly finished you off," he reminded her, as he fixed the tie of his cape around his neck.

"But you didn't."

Eduard scoffed. "What exactly do you remember that happened that night?"

Bella turned to look at her father.

"He's in deep sleep," Eduard said matter-of-factly. "He's even dreaming."

Bella's brow raised. "How would you know?"

Eduard shrugged. "I know what's on people's mind." Apparently, Bella already knew his secret identity, so it won't hurt to brag about his skills. It's so rare for Eduard to have someone who could appreciate what he can do.

"YOU WHAT?" Bella exclaimed, then immediately covered her mouth with her hand, afraid to wake up her father. Then her gazed dropped down to the floor as she whispered, "If you could do whatever that is you do, then why are you asking me what do I remember?"

That hit like a curve ball to Eduard. He just boasted his talent, he didn't want to give the kinks of it right away.

"Because I couldn't get into your head," he snapped.

"You can't?"

"Why do you think I'm speaking to you right now?"

Bella scowled. Eduard could still get into her nerve. She shot him her fiercest glare.

"You look like a wreck," Eduard thought out loud.

Bella's forehead wrinkled. Of course, she's a mess—with all that case around her neck.

"I could see clearly in the dark," Eduard said proudly, redeeming himself, as he smiled a lop-sided grin.

Embarrassed, Bella stared at the linoleum again.

"You look good enough for prom," Eduard softly said.

Bella couldn't help herself but blushed while Eduard was controlling himself not to get carried away from the smell of the rush of Bella's intoxicating blood to her cheeks.

"Yeah right," Bella snapped as soon as she realized Eduard's comment shouldn't flatter her. Only a top model (Eduard could pass as one) could look good on a patient's gown plus a huge brace around the neck. "Who needs a costume for this."

"Let's go to prom, Bella," Eduard's velvet voice had Bella off-guard.

"A-are you for real?"

Eduard smiled. Then he told her about what their Bio teacher said. He left out what he heard in the teacher's mind.

"Oh," Bella wasn't ecstatic, even though Eduard just invited him. She hated prom. The only good thing in being hospitalized was to have a very good excuse to miss prom.

Eduard walked towards Bella. When he was near her, he extended his hand. "C'mon Bella. We don't have much time." It was when Bella noticed his cape.

"Whoa! What are you wearing?"

Eduard sighed, "Are you coming or not?"

"Alright," Bella removed herself from the blanket as her feet slipped onto her flip-flops on the floor. "But how about Chuckie?"

Eduard turned his head towards Chief Swine who was innocently dozed off.

"Stop getting into my dad's head!"

"Carlyle will look out for him."

Then before she could even stand up, Eduard scooped her up into his arms. She shivered from the electricity as his skin touched hers.

Before even her human mind could get it, they zoomed out of the window and into the dark forest. Bella clung tighter to Eduard as they leaped from tree to tree.

With much guts, Bella looked up and lingered to Eduard's gaunt face which was completely visible for his crazy hair was securely gelled and was lit by the shining bluish full moonlight. Bella's heart was beating wildly as her twinkling dreamy eyes marvelled on the prettiest thing she'd ever seen.

Had Eduard careered his being Count Dracula that he'd go to putting on fangs and blood drippings from his thin mouth, Bella wouldn't know how to handle it.

They were going really really fast, Bella kept putting away strands of her hair from hindering her close-up view to Eduard's to-die-for face. She wondered if this dude had a heart, for she could only felt hers thumping madly. Well figuratively, the Coolens have heart all right for they're not like the stereotyped monstrous scary vampires—who kill humans for dinner.

Bella once again she felt like she's in a movie like a superman flick, and she's Lois Lane with Elton John's "Skyline Pigeon" humming in the background. She's so absolutely positive this time Eduard wouldn't spoil it all for her, like dropping her in midair.

Eduard Coolen won't let her _fall_.


	28. BELLA'S WHINE

28. BELLA'S WHINE

When they entered the over-the-top decorated gym, all eyes were on them. Nobody was expecting the two together. Mick was doing his Eduard Coolen impersonation—hoodie jacket, crazy thick wig and chalk-powdered face. But he was so far from being like him. He felt betrayed as he watched Bella with the real deal. Jean's face fell in shock. She was wearing a sharp sheek couture silver dress, not really quite fitting for a costume party since it was obvious right off the bat she had that dress made for the prom long before their Bio teacher came off with the silly costume party theme. The girls let go from their partners to gawk at the Dracula-costumed Eduard. Some even grabbed their cameras and acted like TMZ. They would crop out Bella later. And maybe replace her with themselves. Eduard wasn't halloweeny scary. He was just so attractive. A pretty huge magnet.

"Eduard," a voice called behind them. They were standing by the food long table as if checking out the dish. When they turned around they weren't sure at what they saw.

The Bio teacher was almost unrecognizable in an imitation of a Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman" tight fitting red dress that revealed awkward bumps and lumps. His face was masked with the thickest make-up, and his frizzy red hair wig topped with a tiara. He looked so horrible, he was dressed appropriately for the Halloween than Eduard. Bella had to stifle a LOL. How could the school allowed this? Maybe they didn't recognize him.

"You're here!" the Bio teacher exclaimed. Then she eyed Bella like a fashion police who couldn't wait to fine Bella for her crime. "And you're with Miss Swine," his tone bitter. Bella then figured she was not actually invited.

"We're lab partners," Eduard's replied disinterestedly. His tone was dull like when someone had been forced to answer a rhetoric question. "Were in this together."

"Of course," the Bio teacher faked a grin. And then Eduard heard it. In his squeaky female-impersonation voice. It was enough to make him puke right then. Immediately, Eduard dragged Bella smoothly to the dancefloor, before the teacher could ask Eduard to dance. And the two blended in the cotillion in tune with "Moon River"—the last dance of the night. Eduard led Bella like he had practised the whole choreograph. It was easy for him for he could read the mind of the dancers. And it also served right to give credits to his good body coordination.

"You're really good at this," Bella murmured. She kept looking on her feet careful not to step on Eduard's and to hide from people's scrutinizing stare.

"I've had lot of practice," Eduard breathed as he swiftly spun Bella, with all swagger.

"How _old_ are you Eduard Coolen—if that ever is your real name?" Bella asked as Eduard pulled her back closer to him.

"Seventeen."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

Bella smiled like she's real impressed. "Cool."

Before the dance wrapped up, Eduard gracefully glided Bella out of the gym. They snuck out through the backdoor. As they strolled down their way , Bella was replaying her favourite moments of the night. She was thankful Eduard for some strange reason couldn't read her mind. Eduard was still holding her hand, and Bella felt like they were two lovers against the world eloping under the big moonlight. She was getting used to his corpse-coldness. But then, Eduard let go and Bella's heart sank. When she turned to Eduard, he realized he was the same old same old emotionless-couldn't-care-at-all dude. Then it dawned on her—how could she be so overreacting? Eduard invited her to prom not because he liked to.

"Whew! Aren't you glad it's over?" Bella's eyes narrowed.

Eduard merely shrugged.

Bella sighed. They were entering the thick forest and the dude hadn't still scooped her up. Instead, he paused and just stood still under the streaks of the beautiful blue full moonlight. A distant howl of a dog in the background. Bella for a second felt shiver ran down her spine. What did Eduard hear now?

"Is everything alright, Eduard?"

Eduard was back to being a bummer mute.

Bella sighed again. Eduard was getting into her nerve, just as they thought they were cool.

"So tell me," Eduard finally opened his mouth. "What you remember."

Bella's jaw dropped. She just thought Eduard made prom breezy for her. She had even already reckoned Eduard can be really nice and thoughtful for taking her to the prom. She had even considered prom wasn't really that bad as she had thought. And just that, the dude was taking it all back from her. Taking it all back by asking her to recall that horrible night. She totally didn't understand him at all. He's a Martian. What's in it for him, anyway?

Bella looked at Eduard's silhouette sternly, knowing that he could clearly see her—her angry face. He took a deep breath, preparing herself for a highly emotional outburst. Well, he asked for it.

"YOU ARE THE MOST INSENSITIVE PERSON EVER!" she almost yelled. "You claim to have lived forever, read people's thoughts, but you can't still figure out human emotions. My emotion! And not getting into my head is not an excuse! I was trying my best to forget about it like it never happened. Now here you snuck up in my hospital bed in the middle of the night, dressing up as Dracula. Took me to prom so you wouldn't get stuck with our Bio teacher for the summer. Oh, I felt so used. Now I'll be the butt of tomorrow's joke. Thank you very much!"

Eduard was still as a mannequin. If he could control his natural hearing like he could to human thoughts, he would have done so.

"HECK! I COULD BE IN STATE OF SHOCK RIGHT NOW!" Bella went on her rant. "I could have gone crazy from all that! Or maybe, I am already."

She paused to gather her breath. Then pointed a finger at Eduard sharply. "YOU! EDUARD COOLEN! YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARD FOR ME!" Then she looked away as she realized she was crying like a baby. She sat on a rock as she buried her head on her hands.


	29. BREAKING DAWN

29. BREAKING DAWN

Eduard stared at the hysterical Bella, not knowing how to take in all the drama. Then as cool as he could be, he softly whispered, "I'm sorry," as he untied his cape and wrapped it around Bella.

But everything wasn't cool. Bella cried harder. She behaved like a nine-year old kid who sobbed more loudly when other kids would crowd around her trying to make her feel better.

"I am not gonna squeal your secret," Bella finally managed to say between her sobs. "If that's what you're worried about."

"It's our holy grail," Eduard replied as he sat next to Bella on the rock. "If you tell anyone, that'd be enough to kill you." Eduard didn't sound threatening but was so calm and cool.

"You had your chance," Bella spat as she cried.

As if it would make her feel better, Eduard reached to his pocket and pulled out an apple he just got from the food tray at prom.

"Look at it," he asked her.

Bella, still crying, picked up the apple from Eduard's hand. "You're freaking me out," she blurted as she watched the apple she's holding. Then eventually her crying died down as she realized the apple wasn't the usual blood-red. (Maybe the apple did work.)

"I've gone green," Eduard muttered. "As I've always had been."

Bella slowly smiled. Her smile widened into a laugh. "But deer and other animals are still meat."

Eduard smiled patiently. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Good for you."

"Good for you too."

Then Bella suddenly gasped as Eduard without warning took her into his arms and sped off across the thick forest. The surrounding was twilit by the break of dawn. Bella snuggled herself against Eduard. She knew twilight was the safest time for Eduard where the sky was golden and a ray of sun wouldn't hurt much for a vampire like him.

Before she knew it, Eduard smoothly laid her down to the hospital bed, like a groom to her bride at their honeymoon night. Everything would have been so romantically perfect, if it weren't for Chief Chuckie Swine's snoring. Slowly, Bella closed her eyes, anticipating Eduard to plant a real schmooze on her. She was singing Sixpense None The Richer's "Kiss Me" in her head, even though the only lyrics she knew is the title and the rest were just gibberish.

Eduard stared down at the shut-eyed Bella like he'd never seen her before. Then his hand crawled down to Bella's and swiftly snatched the apple she's holding.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed as she opened up her eyes. Eduard was already walking back to the window. "I thought that's mine already."

But, as if he didn't hear her, Eduard didn't look back and just climbed up the window like Spiderman.

"Huh," Bella made a face. "It's not like you're gonna _eat _it."

And before Bella could blink, Eduard was gone. Puff.

Her eyes remained at the window as she watched the dawn completely cracking up like a broken egg. Then it would eventually turn to a sunny-side up morning. That made her hungry.

She squeezed herself around Eduard's remembrance of the night—his Dracula's cape. She sniffed it and felt she was in his arms again.

Mentally listing, about three things she was totally sure of:

Eduard was not Dracula—nonetheless, he's a vampire.

He wanted her—her blood that is.

She was irrationally, madly, and hormonally in _love_ with him, as cheesy as it sounds.

****thanks a lot for reading... NEW MOAN is coming up..can't wait =)*********


End file.
